Originals
by Heights93
Summary: AU. An immortal family is never a perfect family. An eternity of bickering and resentments. Always at odds, always at their throats. It's a full fledged war for Ariah and her siblings. But once a threat arises to whipe out the whole family, will they all stand together?
1. The Family

"I killed Johnathon Mercer!" Lyra sang out happily as I chased her into the dark forest. "You're going to get me, aren't you Ariah?" She always loved to mock me when she destroyed someone or something dear to me. Not any more, it was about time I stood up to her. I stopped. I couldn't hear her voice any more. I listened intently listening to everything in my surroundings. Then I heard it. She was still laughing. I tore off and followed the sound of her voice.

Lucky for me, I was faster than Lyra. Next thing I know, I have her pinned to a large oak tree with my hands around her neck. She laughed gleefully.

"You caught me, sissy," she said breathlessly. "Good, good. So, now what?"

"I have half a mind to rip your head off and you won't be any more alive than Jonathon is," I said in between my teeth.

"Aro wouldn't like that too much," she said raising an eye brow. "Mind your manners, Ariah."

"You killed them!" I said angrily. "You killed the whole village, you and Mattea!"

As if on cue, Mattea and Mars arrived out of no where. They must have stayed back just in case I went after Lyra.

"Now, now sisters," Mattea said gently coming forward. "Behave. Act like proper ladies." She came and touched my shoulder. She looked down at me knowingly. I let Lyra go. I backed away from the three of them.

Mattea took a step closer to me. I crouched down in a protective position. Mattea was not to be trusted. She noticed my stance and held up a hand to acknowledge me she meant no harm. Can never be too careful with her.

"Peace, sister," she tried again. "No need for war."

"You murdered a town," I said.

She smiled at me as I were telling her something rather amusing. She turned to look at our brother.

"Older brothers can be so protective of his younger sisters," she said. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Lyra and I looked at Mars. He didn't answer when Mattea spoke to him. He diverted his eyes from mine.

"It is," Mars said looking at the trunk of a tree.

My other brothers arrived just in time to aid me. Aro and Jonah took off in pursuit on Mattea's trail as Vin and Knox chased Mars off and out of the woods.

Before Lyra could retreat, I pinned her back to the tree. Mattea and Mars were no longer here to save her from my wrath. But Lyra was a stronger fighter, she always has been. She grabbed my arms and threw me to a tree. It broke in half.

There wasn't the slightest chance that I was permitting her to leave this fight. We would finish this now. I caught up to her and grabbed her by her hair. I threw her up into the highest tree I could see. Just as she was coming down, I punched her down back on to the earth once again.

I was about to strike again when she fled. I was truly amazed. Lyra never left from a fight before much less flee while I was winning.

"Look who I found in such a hurry," Knox called out to me happily. He pulled a distraught Lyra forward.

Vin, Jonah, and Aro returned with no such luck of capturing Mattea or Mars.

"Glad you didn't head away too far, I was actually enjoying our little, let's say quarrel, it was about time I win once every decade," I said.

Lyra scowled at me.

"You won't be going to far from us, sister," Jonah said.

Aro had said nothing yet. Jonah, Vin, Knox and I waited for his orders.

Aro knew what was right. What he wanted for the family was simple. Aro, Jonah, Knox, Vin and I wished to live our eternity in secrecy and peace with each generation to come. Mattea, Mars and Lyra wished to live in a world where we didn't have to live our eternity in hiding, where 'mortals' looked on to us as superior beings.

"Their dreams are childish, a fairy tale," Aro had told me once. "To live an eternity is to live a curse, but we make the best of it, younger sister. We help out the people in our surroundings. Why? Because that is the only good use of our eternal life."

"Jonah, you and I will track down Mattea and Mars and neutralize them before they can set fire to another innocent village. Knox, clean up the village. It never existed, leave no trace," Aro instructed. "Vin, Ariah, keep watch over Lyra as long as necessary."

"What!" Lyra said outraged jerking away from Knox. "Aro, I need no supervision!"

"Oh no?" Aro asked her coldly. "So, I could have you liberate Mattea and Mars once I capture them? I think not, little sister, I will not have it. For you to run wild and cause more destruction cold bloodlessly? I will not permit it. That is my final word."

Vin and I nodded to make it clear we understood with what Aro expected. My brothers took off and only Vin, Lyra and I remained. Lyra had a tight frown on her face.

She was not happy with the decision, but she came with Vin and I quietly. She only did so because she feared Aro. She feared him almost as much as she feared Mattea. Even before we were granted immortality, she feared him.

Vin and I trailed after our sister out of the forest. Up in the sky, there was a faint glow of red with the village still a blaze and dark smoke filtering the air and spreading into the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Tell what you all wonderful people think? Im already afew chapters in. Should I continue? I update fast. R&R. Much appreciated!

AlexxDoee :]


	2. A Cursed Life is a Half Life

(Present)

"So, what'll you be doing again?" Owen asked as I came on to the roof top of the apartment. I set the bag on the ground.

"It's a containment charm. It's a very powerful spell, it'll contain the curse so every full moon you won't turn," I said. "But there is one catch."

"What is it?"

"Our lives will be linked, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's a bond it'll ties us together."

"Just do it," he said watching me set up the candles. I set them around in a perfect circle. Owen and I went to the same school. He was a senior and relatively popular. Down side was, he triggered a family curse that turns him into a werewolf. He figured out who and what I was and what I can do, some how.

"The others?" I asked. "What about the others?"

"They're safe but I want to be the first to try it out."

I gave a nod. That sounded logical. I grabbed my ancient book of spells and walked in the middle of the candles. I sat down and the candles flickered on with a small flame. I looked for the spell I needed for tonight.

"My brother used it once," I said. "It was for a girl, except she was from a different species. It worked for him."

I found the page and set it on the floor. I looked up into the sky. The moon was getting higher and higher up on the sky, any moment now I'd have to cast the spell fast before his transformation began. I stood up.

"You ready?" I asked him. Owen was looking up at the moon nervously. He looked back down at me. I offered him my hand. He took a step forward and took my hand. He walked into the circle and the fire on the candles flickered angrily. I lifted my hand and he grabbed that one too. The fire flickered angrily once more. He looked down at them nervously.

"It's okay," I said. "It won't hurt."

His dark eyes were like chocolate and tense. His pale olive colored skin assured everyone that he was of Hispanic decent or Asian. Owen's hair was short but a bit messy at this late in the hour. He was a good six inches taller than me and average in body. He was lean with muscle.

"Just do it," he said gripping my hands.

* * *

A/N: Hiiii all, I know this is a real short chapter but I believe the others are much longer. Hope you like!:) R&R& Comment.


	3. The Werewolf, the Vampire & the Immortal

Lyra and I are twins. She's born three minutes earlier than I. So, naturally we look very much alike. And living in an eternity with your twin can cause all sorts of problems. At some point in history we would be seen on two sides of the globe so people would confuse us and swore they'd seen us before. Denial is always the best option for such claims. But when I'm mistaken for Lyra it's usually by a human, not a vampire.

Lyra has a lot of run ins with the magical world. She's very well known sadly for her trickery and treachery something she learned from Mattea and disapproved from Aro and a few others. I hate being the one who ends up in problems because of her.

"Owen!" I yelled running deeper and deeper into the forest. What ever was chasing me wasn't human. It moved way too quick and was an excellent predictor. I only prayed Owen had heard me calling for him.

I dashed right trying to avoid hitting trees in my path. Then I took another sharp turn and slightly grabbing a tree for support as I turned. I pushed myself to run faster. I stopped briefly and listened. It was still coming and I fled.

Just as I was running, I was knocked down onto the cold ground. We tumbled roughly on the ground and I could feel scrapes all over my body. Then I was put up against a large tree. I was trapped. I looked at my captor. His silver blonde hair gleamed in the moon light and his red eyes told me he was a vampire.

"Well, well, Lyra, you seem to have lost you touch at being an escape artist," he said.

"I'm Ariah," I said.

He glared at me almost to wonder if it were true. His face hardened.

"Could've fooled me," he said. "I know your tricks."

"Lyra has run away," I snapped.

"I can get her out with a little persuasion."

"Lyra won't come out to save me."

"We'll just have to see now, won't we?"

"No, we won't," I snarled. I focused on him and muttered an incantation. His anger broke and let me go. He yelled out in pain and grabbed his head. He got to his knees still screaming.

"Bloody witch!" he screamed. I concentrated harder. He fell on to the dirt yelling and pleading for me to stop. He made an attempt to pounce. I jumped out of the way. But he was quick and knocked me off my feet one more time. I hit the ground.

He leaped in the air with his white teeth ready to sink into my skin and he flew aside my hand raised. Where the hell was Owen? I couldn't finish him off alone. The tree he crashed into cracked. He screamed out in pain as I got focused again.

"Where's Lyra?" I demanded.

"I don't know!" he screamed.

"Did she send you to find me?" I asked. He squirmed in pain. He didn't answer.

"Tell her she isn't welcome here," I mumbled. He made another attempt to attack me and I fled. I kept on running as fast as I could. In the middle of no where, a large brown dog came running beside me and ran past me towards the vampire. In mid track the vampire stopped and ran the other direction. I skid to a stop. Three other large coyote like animals ran past me. I heard mad barking and limbs being torn apart from a body.

"Owen!" I yelled out in midst of the sound of the barking. The large brown dog came out into view. I fell to my knees exhausted. It trotted over to me and circled me once to make sure I was okay. It whimpered beside me.

It trotted off and once it noticed I wasn't following, it turned to look at me. I got up and followed. I followed it out of the woods and came out to a clearing with a dark blue Jeep. I recognized it immediately. The dog hurried over to it.

I fell to my knees once more. If I stood any longer, I would probably fall over. In a few seconds, Owen in sweat pants came from behind. He came down to my level to check up on me.

"Ariah, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just used too much magic," I said.

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be. Don't worry about me. What about the vampire?"

"The pack is taking care of it."

He helped me up to my feet. His hands were large compared to mine and very warm. In the distance, I could hear the sound of wolves howling and they slowly died off from the distance.

"What did he want?" Owen asked.

"I don't know," I said thoughtfully. "He accused me of being Lyra."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, but when I questioned him if Lyra sent him, he never answered me," I said.

He gave a nod thinking about what I just said.

"So, if she comes after you and Vin-" he started.

"She won't return to us," I said. "My sister does not have any concern for us. I should head back and send word to my brothers."

"You're weak," he pointed out. I glared at him. He stepped back with his hands in the air. "From the battle with the vampire. Let me walk you home."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Thanks for coming to my aid."

I walked away from the werewolf and headed back to the apartment. I knew Vin would be awake, waiting for me to get home. And not mention worried.

Owen was right, I could feel my whole body. As I walked I felt like I was dragging my body and it felt heavy. I was using too much power to keep the charm for the werewolves in tact. So, I barely used my powers. And fighting that vampire almost wiped me out.

* * *

A/N: Hii you wonderful people. I hope this makes up for the previous short capter! Keep reading to find out & please leave a review:)


	4. One Magical Creature to Another

Vin and I had made a living for ourselves. It's not much but it gave us an excuse to stay in town for a while. We enjoy the simpler things in life and we lived in a quiet residence together. He had a convenience store and above was our little apartment. He would run the store in the morning and I would take over in the evening. He and I split the afternoon.

The incident with the vampire happened a couple months ago and Vin, the wolves and I were keeping a watch for any more. Owen dropped by from time to time to say hello. He had started to go to college across town. He lead a normal life, I was envious.

"So, you don't think you'll study something?" Vin asked me. He brought in a box filled with canned food. "Stock 'em won't you?"

"School bores me, Vin," I said. "You know that."

"You're starting to sound like the kids from this era," he teased and disappeared towards the back.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the stool behind the counter. I moved the heavy box with my foot through the store and down the aisle to the canned food aisle. I heard the door open and laughter of young men. The bell tinkled above and the door closed.

I stocked the shelf with an open ear listening just in case. I picked up the heavy box and I found out I wasn't talented enough to balance a box of cans and shelf items.

"I got it," said a familiar voice. The weight from the box lifted from my knee. No surprise it was Owen. He looked all sweaty from playing outside and was developing a light tan. I continued to shelf cans and he watched.

"So, how are you?" he asked me.

"Busy, work," I said. "How's college?"

"It's good, I like it," he said. "Better than high school anyway. But I think you know that already." He smiled a little hinting at my immortality.

"You haven't burnt out any brain cells?" I teased.

"I'm not as dumb as you look, you know."

I chuckled. And he smiled.

"Owen, come on," said one of his friends at the end of the aisle. "You coming or not?"

"I'll be there in a sec," Owen told him. I finished stocking and grabbed the empty box.

"Are they wolves?" I asked him. We walked up to the counter where his friends stood waiting for me to come up so they could pay.

Owen shook his head.

I rang them up and handed them their things as they left. They mostly bought Gatorade, chips and couple packs of gum.

"I'll see you later then," he said being the last one in line.

"You know where to find me, college boy," I said with a smile.

He smiled too and walked out of the store with his friends. The bell tinkled as the door opened and it slammed shut sealing all the cool air inside. I flattened the box and went to throw it away in the dumpster in the back. When I walked back inside I heard I wasn't alone. Owen had come back in a little out of breath.

"Owen, is something wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"Everything's fine," he said. I glared at him to tell me the truth. If there is anything I hated, it was liars. "Okay, okay. I was about half a block when I remembered I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" I asked.

"Ariah, I came to ask you out."

"As in-"

"I'm attracted to you, ever since I saw you at school. You've dominated the animal side of me or something. You're risking almost all your power to help me and my friends so we won't turn into beasts. You're saving us from pain, every time I transformed I just want to die right then and there. I'm asking you as one magical creature to the other, a werewolf to an immortal; will you go out with me?"

* * *

A/N: Hiiii all my wonderful readers! I know it seems kind of slow but Im still introducing and building up to the suspense hehehe. Stay tuned for my next chapter! Yay!:) Read & review loves! :]


	5. Lyra Stirs Things Up

The first time Owen asked me out, I turned him down. Not because I didn't like him but solely because my sister Lyra would find him. She would destroy him just like how she killed Jonathon. He would never stand a chance. I couldn't do that to him. The less he knew about all of my family, the better.

I was wrong to think Owen would give up on the first try. He was a persistent kind of guy and made all sorts of attempts to change my mind. Little by little, he started winning me over and soon enough I couldn't hide my affection for him.

I caved about a year later.

He understood that I would not age and he explained werewolves aging process slowed down so it was a while until he appeared older. He also understood I could never stay in one place and he was determined to leave with me, with or with out his pack. We had much time to talk about this kind of things and other subjects.

Owen and I sat on some bleachers in a park watching middle schoolers play football. It was getting dark out but the boys didn't seem to mind. Time wasn't phasing them. It was a three on three match. I was watching them intently until I felt as I were being watched. I blinked and looked around to see Owen watching me.

"You do that a lot," I stated.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You were watching me," I said amused and shoved him playfully.

"Was not!"

I shook my head and he leaned in to kiss me. I felt his soft lips gently brush against mine and I kissed him back. He pulled away.

"I should get you home," he said.

"I don't have to go home," I protested.

"Well, maybe, you can spend the night."

We kissed again briefly and we got up. We walked down the bleachers and we headed to his place. He didn't live alone to my disgrace, he lived with his friends, specifically the other werewolves. I've met them already but we wouldn't exactly be getting any privacy.

We walked passed a cemetery and I stopped walking. I could have sworn I saw something, something familiar. I knew better then to just ignore it.

"Everything cool?" Owen asked beside me.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. I took a couple steps closer to the cemetery. Just behind the gates of the cemetery I could see the woods. Then I saw it running through the trees. It ran by and I took off after it.

"Ariah!" Owen called after me.

I ran into the forest listening to the thing in front of me. It shot off faster and it left me behind. I came to a stop to listen. Owen had caught up to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking totally worried. He grabbed me by the arm gently. "Don't scare me like that."

"Smell that?" I asked quietly. "It's a vampire. It's here."

"What?" he asked.

I pressed a finger to my lips to warn him to be quiet again. I listened intently waiting for the vampire to move. Then I heard it. My eyes widened. The vampire leaped out and pounced on Owen. I raised a hand and he flew back hitting a tree.

"Ariah, run," Owen ordered.

"I'm staying," I said.

The vampire took off again and I tore after it. I figured Owen would come too until I saw a large dog was running beside me. He tore off a different direction and I followed in hot pursuit. I could hear the vampire breathing and his bloodless heart pumping.

The werewolf pounced on him. The vampire lay flat on his back trying to get the large dog off him. The werewolf's jaws were just inches from the vampire's throat.

"Call him off!" the vampire yelled at me.

"Why should I?" I said coldly.

"Call off your foul smelling boyfriend off and I won't tare him to shreds," came a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to find my sister Lyra walking toward me. Her wicked smile was just waiting to come out. She looked like she had been traveling. She was wearing a black over coat and boots. Her similar features were much like mine. We both had brown hair while mine was straight and she had bouncy curls and both shared an even skin tone. We had hazel eyes that if you looked hard enough, you could probably estimate our eternal age. She was small like me and stuck in the same woman-child phase.

"Call him off," she said calmly but I could still detect the threat on her voice.

"Owen," I said sharply turning to the two on the dirt. "Stop." The wolf stopped and looked up at me questioningly. Our eyes met and he received the message I was telling him. He got off the vampire and came over to stand in front of me protectively. The vampire stood up brushing himself off.

"Well, that seemed to get your attention," Lyra said a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo once again my wonderful readers. Liking the story so far? Any ideas as to why Lyra is in town? Leave your thoughts in a review and be prepared for the next chapter. Weeee! :]


	6. Something is Terribly Wrong

Once Owen was back in human form and some what clothed, I decided to finally direct my word to my sister.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. Owen came up behind me wearing jeans, an unbuttoned t-shirt and shoes. He put his arms around my hips and had his hands on my stomach. I saw Lyra lips twitching into a smile and then it was gone.

"I came to visit," she said casually. "After all, you and Vin are supposed to be taking care of me, right?"

"You ran away," I protested. I saw her eyes dart to her vampire friend. Who was he? And most importantly, I didn't know my sister would bother with him. All she ever did with anyone, male or female, was use them to get what ever she wanted.

"I decided to come back," she said.

"You're not welcome here."

"Your approval is not needed, Ariah."

"Let's get out of here," Owen muttered in my ear. I cringed a little because it tickled me. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"So," she said loudly interrupting us. "I never thought this God forsaken place would be infested by dogs."

I got annoyed the way she was referring to Owen as a dog. I could feel Owen tense up behind me. The vampire walked toward us. His features were dark but held a very mischievous look to him. He must have been a recent vampire.

I looked up at Owen and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked off leaving Lyra and her companion behind. Next thing I know, the vampire was in front of me. I gasped and Owen was in front of me instantly a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Step aside," Owen growled.

"Let them go, Avery," I heard Lyra say. The vampire Avery stepped aside and let us pass. Owen lead me away from them. I looked over my shoulder. What ever Lyra came back for she wasn't going to let this go.

Owen walked me home in silence. We finally got to the convenience store under Vin and I's apartment. He looked tense and I could tell his mind was some where else.

"It's my sister," I told him. "It's my problem. I'll figure something out." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back his arm around my waist and another on my right cheek.

"I'm concerned about her little blood sucker," he said pulling away. "I think I should tell the others."

"Then go," I said. "I need to talk to Vin about Lyra." He gave a nod and kissed me deeply and let me go. I slid down the alley and found the door that lead to the stairs to my apartment with my brother.

I found him still awake. He was on his computer listening to music and working on something. I didn't bother to ask questions. And he didn't ask questions as to where I was, who I was with or what I was doing.

"Lyra's back," I said sitting on the arm of the chair and with my hands on my lap. He turned to look at me.

Vin took after my mother and had dirty blonde hair and blue, green eyes. He was forever stuck as a sporty looking twenty two year old. He had a lot of girls that were after him but he didn't intend to find any one to settle down with.

"What's she doing here?" Vin asked.

"I have no clue," I said. "Something is wrong. She would never come back to us willingly."

He gave a nod agreeing and got up. He turned off his laptop and went to grab his coat. I watched him leave the house with a slam of the door. He was most likely going to go find out why Lyra was back.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. Lyra had no sense of fear when she faced me, hopefully Vin would get something out of her. Lyra would rather die then come back for help if something was wrong with her. It must not have to do with her. What could possibly have scared her so bad that made her run from where ever she was hiding.

I heard the front door open and I tensed up. That couldn't be Vin, he just left. I heard foot steps coming in and my mind drew a blank channeling any magic that I had left. There was a crash and I turned.

Owen was slammed against a wall with my invisible force. I sighed and released him.

"Jumpy?" he asked me falling to his feet.

"Just a little," I mumbled. He came forward and gave me a tight hug. "What'd Vin say?"

"He went to go find Lyra," I said. "What'd you tell the others?"

"Just warned them that we have some blood sucker in town," he said. "As long as he doesn't bring any more friends, I think we can take him."

I smiled at his chivalry and pecked him on the lips. Lyra was going to have a tougher time trying to get rid of Owen. I went back into the kitchen and reheated some left over lasagna. "You want some?" I called over to him.

"Nah, I'm okay," he said walking into the kitchen. As I waited by the microwave, watching the plate make little spins on the glass plate all of a sudden I was lifted off the ground and sat on the counter. I was at eye level with Owen.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want you to worry about your sister," Owen said. "She's probably just passing by."

"You don't know my sister."

"But I know you," he said seriously. "You'll worry about me because of what Lyra has done in the past. I can take care of myself and she can't even touch me."

I wished he wouldn't underestimate her.

"But I have good news," he said.

"What?"

"Guess, it's not fun if you don't guess."

I grabbed his hands and huffed angrily. After how long I have lived I could keep on guessing until the end of time. I gave a shrug. "I don't know."

"Semester is over at the university, I'm coming home."

* * *

A/N: Hiii Fanfiction world and its wonderful people! Any Ideas why Lyra is in town? Should Ariah worry? Read & review! :]


	7. The Pack

I was thrilled to have Owen home for the summer. He usually stayed on campus and came home on the weekends. I felt safer with him around and knowing I would be well protected from the vampire. When he came home he was usually with his pack a couple streets down from the apartment.

Since last night, I hadn't seen or heard from Lyra. Figuring it was safe, I went to help Owen move in with his werewolf pack. He had boxes stored still on his Jeep from just arriving yesterday. I saw Kurt and Brady rushing into the back yard.

I learned quite early on not to question what mischievous deeds Kurt and Brady were up to. They liked pranks and coming up with new ways to entertain themselves. They were good guys but I just preferred to stay out of their way on good days.

Owen came out of the house to his truck to grab another box. He saw me and smiled and waved me over. I jogged over and he gave me a one arm hug and kissed my hair.

"Any word from Lyra and the blood sucker?" he asked.

"No, Vin returned home without her," I said.

"Maybe she was just passing by like I said."

I frowned. "You really got to stop thinking you know my sister because she's nothing like me."

"Just help me move stuff in," he said changing the subject already. He looked down at me and smiled brightly. He kissed my lips and grabbed his box. I grabbed one box too and followed him inside the house. The last member of the pack and only female member Tessa was sitting on the couch reading a book.

She wore all black. Black shorts,a black tank top and black converse. She hadbubble gum purple hair and had dark brown eyes. She looked up at me and smirked a little.

"I hear you have a sister," she said closing her book. Her eyes were bright with interest. She patted a seat next to her. She and I were really good friends. I've shared some stories about my family to her.

I let the box go and it drifted off down the hall to Owen's room. I took a seat by her. Besides being the only female werewolf, she also was the youngest. She was a run away until she came across Kurt. She soon was under my charm to control the wolf.

"She looks very much like me," I told her. "But her ways, her temper, her attitude is much different than mine."

"I bet it is," Tessa said with a nod. "No twins are never alike. From what you've told me, she sounds like a real class A hanky panky little vindictive bitch."

I burst out laughing at my friend's very descriptive not to mention accurate picture of my sister. In all my years, I couldn't have said it any better myself. I smiled at her and she chuckled. I shook my head and Owen came back out of his room.

"I thought you were going to help me unpack," he said knitting his eye brows together in question.

I sighed. I put my fingers in front of me and snapped them once muttering a spell. I waited a second and looked up at him.

"Done," I declared.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and he grinned. "Thanks, babe," Owen said and kissed my lips. "I'll be right back, I need to run a few errands." He turned on the spot and left the house. I turned back my attention to Tessa.

"Any of your other siblings show up?"she asked me her eyes sparkling with interest again. I knew why she was asking. If there's a thing such as celebrities in the magical world, it'd be my family. Immortality changes things.

"As of now, no," I said. "But I believe Mars might come after her. And I really hope he does."

* * *

A/N: Real short chapter but I promise to make up for it in the upcoming chapters! Review me your thoughts! :]


	8. Lyra Hasn't Left

I jogged home a few hours later. I promised I would keep tabs on the store as it turned dusk. I kept a nice steady pace and I'm pretty sure mortals could see me. They didn't like talking to me and I didn't like them either. I kept a lot to the pack and my brother.

"Well, there, you are," came a voice happily up above. I came to a halt and looked around. I found my sister Lyra sitting on a street light. She looked rather comfortable and didn't seem to think it was strange.

"I thought you left town," I said.

"Leave? Now why would I want to do that?" she asked feigning surprise.

I looked around for her vampire suitor Avery but he was no where in sight. She recognized what I was doing and jumped down. I crouched in a defensive stance.

"Avery, isn't here," she answered my question. "I implored him to stay away."

"That isn't quite like you," I said crossing my arms.

She looked around nervously. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lyra was truly scared of something. Her eyes darted around to make sure we truly alone on this empty intersection.

"I look after myself, Ariah," she said stiffly.

"What about Mars or Mattea?" I asked. "They always looked after you, don't they?"

Lyra scoffed and ran a hand through her curls.

"Mattea is gone," she said bitterly.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked slowly.

"Disappeared, vanished, swallowed by the earth, no longer answering my messages, gone," she snapped angrily.

"Explain."

"I went looking for her about a year ago," Lyra said. "I visit her twice a year to see how she's doing. It was our rule. She set that rule and she disappeared on me. I've been looking for her the past six months. She isn't any where. I've checked and nothing."

"That probably doesn't mean she's gone."

"Let me finish," Lyra said annoyed. She looked around once more to make sure we were alone before continuing. "A couple weeks ago, I got attacked. I don't know who but they managed to break my magical barriers, sneaked into my home and attacked me."

That was serious. If they managed to capture Mattea and they had attempted to attack Lyra, this person meant business. It was a pretty hard thing to attack my siblings or I. Who ever this person was must have really frightened my sister.

"I'll aware Vin of the problem," I said with a nod.

She gave a nod and disappeared with a gust of wind. I was alone. I glanced around up and down the empty street and I ran home. Vin was closing up the store.

"Hey, why are you closing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't you were running late so I decided to close," Vin said.

"Good because I need to talk to you," I said. I gestured so we could go up to our apartment. Once we were in the safety of our home, I told him about Lyra and what she had told me. He waited until I was finished before he could utter a word.

"I knew she wasn't here to see us," Vin said. "She's scared. She fled from who ever attacked her."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," he aid. "I'll come up with something. I'll contact Jonah or Aro."

"No!"

"What?"

"If something is out there, let's find out what it is before they get all of us. If it's something far out of our control then you can call Jonah or Aro," I said.

He mulled it over for a second and gave a nod at last.

"Get some rest," my brother said and stepped over to his room. The door to his room shut and I went over to my room. I grabbed my pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. On my way back into my room I could feel a presence in my room. I wasn't alone.

"Cute Pjs," came a familiar voice.

Owen sat on a bean bag in the corner of my room. I smiled a little and he smiled too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He got up to his feet and came to kiss me on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "I guess I missed you."

"I left your home twenty minutes ago," I said incredulous.

"Does it matter?" he asked and we kissed some more. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Things in the aspect of love have changed. Affection was showed constantly and young adults found "love" every few months. I pulled away from him.

"I don't think you came by to approve of my night clothing," I said chuckling kissing his lips. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and gazed intently into my eyes.

"Alright," he said. "You caught me. I came to see you because I miss you."

I smiled weakly. I liked the way he always wanted to be my side or the silly excuses he made to come and see me. He gave me attention that I found wonderful and his company was soothing. There was no way I was going to let Lyra ruin this for me.

I stood on tip toe, put my hands behind his neck and kissed him deeply. We stumbled on to my bed and he came above me. He pulled away and laid down on my bed. I cuddled beside him. I felt his warm hand rubbing my back to help me fall asleep. Next thing I know, I drifted into my dreams.

* * *

Alright so we know why Lyra is in town. Anyone have a clue who the attacker is? Let's just say it's someone from their past! ;) Keep reading to find out. Tell me what cha think in your reviews! :]


	9. The Plan

I woke up the next morning with Owen's arms wrapped around me tightly and my back was towards him. His head was on the pillow behind mine. I could feel his steady breathing and hear his pulse and heart beat telling me he was asleep.

I tried to release myself from his grip but he only held me tighter.

"Going some where?" he asked in my ear. I giggled and wiggled around to look at him in my bed. He was smiling a little and he kissed my lips.

"No," I replied cuddling into his arms.

"What would you want for breakfast?" I asked gazing into his eyes. He gazed back into my eyes. I could feel my eyes shine the way he looked at me.

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Not really."

"Well, I am." I kissed his lips and hopped off my bed. I skipped out of my room to find Vin and some one else in the house. It was Lyra. I came to a halt.

"Well, well, you decided to bring the dog home," Lyra said from the arm of the couch. I scowled and walked past her to gain entry to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk.

"Aren't you too early to be causing trouble?" I asked.

"She's here for a skull session actually," Vin said. "I've checked up on the others."

"And?" Lyra and I asked in unison.

"Mattea's gone," he told us. "She's not dead, probably neutralized. Knox and I are heading to go find her. We're gonna meet up and then we'll plan something."

Owen walked out of my room and didn't seemed surprised. Vin and Owen nodded to each other as Owen made his way over to me. I could feel Lyra's gaze on Owen and I. I could almost see her formulating a plot to try and separate us.

"I'll join you and Knox," I said.

"No," Vin said. "Who ever attacked Lyra would notice the resemblance between you two. It's better if you stay here. I trust you will protect my sister, Owen."

Owen nodded beside me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled up at him.

"That means I can take you home," he muttered in my ear.

"Shush," I said and swatted at him playfully. He leaned in and we kissed briefly.

"What about me?" Lyra asked sounding angry.

"You have the vampire or have you made him angry with you?" I asked.

"You never let grudges go, do you, sister?"

"Well, you like to make people angry with you and they always tend to come after me."

"Enough!" Vin said sternly. "You came crawling back to us and we have no intention to protect you. You must have angered this person. You do say you only look out for yourself, so do as you say. Only in grave danger is when we will offer you help."

Lyra looked incredulous and ready to punch Vin sqaurely in the nose. With that she stomped over to the door. She flung open the door and walked right into my protective barriers.

"Let me out," she demanded stomping her foot.

"Aro did also say to keep you under a watchful eye," Vin said. So, Vin and Aro didn't trust her yet. That made me relieved. She pounded on nothing but air and every time she came across the barrier it shimmered.

"Let me out or I will tare you to shreds!" she screeched.

I got up to my feet. I grabbed Owen's wrist and hurried back into my room. I shut the door behind me.

"So, Lyra's on lock down?" Owen asked me laying back on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"More like house arrest," I said laying on his chest. "She won't be happy."

"So, Vin's just gonna run after your older sister?" Owen asked.

"He'll probably send some one over to watch over Lyra," I said. "Once we find Mattea, we will have more of an idea with what to do."

"Are you worried?"

"Not really."

"Really?"

"Why would I be?"

"You have an all powerful family who could destroy anything if they want to."

"That's right."

"And you're not afraid?" he asked looking down at me.

"They're my family," I said looking into his eyes. "I'm not frightened by them. Should I be?"

* * *

A/N: Hiii my wonderful readers. I decided to treat you all with two chapters today. I'm getting quite far into writting this story and I like the direction it's headed so expect more chapter to come. I hope you enjoyed. R&R! :]


	10. Home Bound

I ended up staying with Owen and his friends. I preferred not to feel my sister's wrath just yet. And I liked being with him all the time. It gave me something to do and it kept me busy. Taking care of werewolves requires a lot of my time with the cooking, cleaning and not mention sowing torn up clothes. Tessa was thrilled to have me over. For her, it was just another girl in the house.

I was a little worried about my sister's companion the vampire, Avery. What if my sister sent for him or something? I made sure anything that could assist her was out of the apartment and I closed down the store for a few days.

"So, the guys are out for the night and Tessa is in her room," Owen said jumping over the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Don't mind me," she called from her room. Owen rolled his eyes and I smiled holding back a laugh.

"Relatively alone," he mentioned loud enough for Tessa to hear. Tessa shut her door. "So, movie night?"

"Movie night?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I have a better idea," I said grabbing his hand and pulled him up to his feet. I pulled him out of the house. I started to run. I could feel him follow.

"Where are we going?" Owen asked as the environment blurred as we ran.

"This generation doesn't know how to entertain themselves," I said skidding to a stop. I smell the burn of my sneakers as the friction made my feet warm up. I came to a stop in front of a town. We had traveled a few towns over.

"Where are we?" Owen asked standing behind me. We were standing in font of a large property with rusted metal gates.

"It's an old estate that caught fire a few years back," I said taking a few steps back. I hesitated and took a huge leap over the gates. Owen followed a second later. The estate had gone wild since last I saw it. The grass was almost to my knees and weeds were all over the place. The large house was in ruins but visibly standing.

"And this is better than movie night?" he questioned. "We could be making out by now." I laughed out loud and I could hear an echo.

"Patience, Owen," I said. "This place is very special to me."

"Yeah? How?"

"This place was my home," I said walking further into the property. "That house wasn't built until 1896, way after my time. Our house was just behind that large oak tree and there was a stream right there where the ground is sloped." I gestured to the places I mentioned."I grew up here with my brothers and sisters. I was happy then so I always like to stay close. And I'm happy now."

He came beside me and grabbed my hand. "I'm glad you're showing me this."

Next thing I know something raced past me and Owen was torn away from my grip. I gasped and two young men were holding Owen away from me. I rubbed my shoulder and about to dash toward them when someone held me back.

"Ah, ah, ah," came a cold voice. "Slow down there."

I glanced over my shoulder to find Avery securing his lock on me. Owen struggled to free himself from the two vampires. I did the same with Avery but I didn't have enough strength to fight him off completely.

"Lyra told me you would be here," Avery said. "She always said you were predictable. It was only a matter of time before you came roaming around here."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just a little favor, let Lyra go," he said reasonably as if we were debating if the sky was blue or not. Aha, so Lyra had sent him.

"She's staying put," I said. "She's safest with the family."

"She's safer with me!" Avery said.

"Then who attacked her?" I asked.

Avery looked over at his friends nervously. Avery and Lyra were both afraid. This must be bad if both an immortal and vampire were frightened.

"Dude, don't tell her," the blonde vampire hissed at Avery. "If we let them know, we'll get ourselves killed, Avery."

"I need to protect her!" Avery shouted.

"You can't protect her," Owen said. "She needs to stay."

"Shut up!" Avery yelled once more. One of the vampires punched Owen right in the stomach. He groaned out in pain. I screamed.

"Owen!" I cried out. I tried stomping on Avery's feet so he would release me but he didn't.

"Next one, I rip out your heart," Avery threatened. Then I lost it. All the anger in my blood boiled and let itself loose and manifest itself. With every ounce of magical power in me I escaped Avery's grip. With incredible speed, I dodged his blows and I hit him back with everything I had. He fled and I turned to his friends.

They ran and I tore after them. I could hear their heart beats beating like crazy as I chased them. I let them have a head start and I caught up to them. I punched him in the stomach, my arm went right through his body. He yelled out.

"Ariah, no," Owen said catching up. His voice snapped me back to reality and I pulled away from his insides. I gasped. What was I doing? Both vampires fled before I could go after them again.

I sank to my knees and gasped for air. It took a lot out of me. I should have known better then to push myself. Owen came beside me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me worried. His eyes were huge with fear. He helped me up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Once he let me go, I felt dizzy and my vision blurred.

"Ariah!" Owen yelled out and his voice faded away.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo my wonderful Fanfiction readers! A vampire against an immortal? Well, Avery had it coming. Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Read&Review! :]


	11. Words Bounce Back

After what happened yesterday, I had to go see Lyra trapped in our apartment. Some how Avery was being manipulated by my sister. I don't know what she promised him but what ever it was, she was not going to go through with it. I had to speak to her.

I woke up with Owen's arms around me, I slipped away and got dressed. I pulled on a green shirt over my head and slipped into some shorts. I grabbed a pair of socks. If I confronted my sister sneakers were my best choice for a chase. My shoes were all the way by the door and they hovered over to me. I caught them with a free hand.

I bent down to tie my shoes.

"Hey, where are you going?" came Owen's sleepy voice behind me. I could feel his arm on my hip. I muttered an ancient curse under my breath. Next thing I know, he falls back asleep. His grip loosened. I finished tying my shoes and rise to my feet.

"I'm sorry," I muttered glancing over my shoulder. After I passed out yesterday, I knew he wasn't going to let me leave with out him. He was afraid that I would pass out again. He just didn't understand this situation belonged to me. My sister, my family, my problem.

I slipped out of his room with out a sound. I walked down the dark hall and into the living room. I got to the door and it creaked open.

"Where are you going?" came a familiar voice. I jumped and I heard the porch light outside shatter.

"Brady, you gave me a scare," I said my hand close to my heart inhaling.

He looked a bit pleased with himself for a second but turned serious once again. "Ariah, where are you going?"

"I'm heading out," I said. "I'll be back soon." I opened the door wider.

"Isn't Owen going with you?"

"He's asleep," I said stepping out of the house.

"Cool," he said. "I'm going with you."

"No!" I snapped angrily.

"Funny, how you think this is a question."

I walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood. The whole world still seemed to be sleeping still. It was only five in the morning and not many people were up by now. It was still kind of dark out and there was no show of the sun yet.

I walked quickly trying to out walk Brady. He was only a year older then I but he represented to be much older then how much his physicality made him seem. He was really tall and made me feel like a child as he strode beside me. Brady had no trouble catching up to me. He had jet black hair and green cheerful eyes. He hummed some song as we walked.

We swept along to the apartment where I was holding Lyra. Everything looked calm as we approached. We came to a stop in between the alley where the houses stood feet away from each other. I turned to look at him.

"Go back home," I said.

"I didn't come here for nothing," Brady said. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "Did Owen put you up to this?"

"Well, he did predict you would pull some witchy voodoo stuff," Brady said with a shrug.

"I can look after myself."

"Well, good for you but I'm still staying."

"Stay down here."

"If anything goes wrong I'm going up there."

I rolled my eyes and entered. I cautiously went up the stairs to the apartment. I found the door wide open and my heart raced wildly in my chest. Someone must have broken in. I rushed in to find none other than my older brother Mars sitting on the arm of the couch talking to Lyra. My heart sank.

"Mars," the word slipping out of my mouth. He turned to look at me.

"Sister," he breathed out. Just by looking at Mrs you could tell he was of the same bloodline as Lyra and I. We shared many similar features such as the brown hair but he had blue eyes instead of hazel eyes. He looked sad and almost ashamed. Mars diverted his eyes from mine.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Well, since you left me in your grimly little apartment by myself, bored, with nothing to do, I decided our older brother needed to bail me out," Lyra said sounding angry.

"You weren't attacked?" I asked Mars stepping closer to them.

He nodded. "Who ever it was they tried but I narrowly escaped with my life. T-they almost got me." He was nervous just like Lyra was when she told me about her attack. I had never seen Mars sincerely afraid.

"Vin and Knox went to go find Mattea," I told him.

"Yes, Lyra told me," Mars. "I've searched and searched, if I can't find her neither will they."

"If that's the case, then why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you that was all me," Lyra said glaring at me. "I have no intention staying here, sister. So I called our dear brother to come and free me from your enchantment."

"You can't do that!" I said.

"According to Mars, it wasn't that difficult from the other side," Lyra said with a smug smile. She walked around the couch. "See, I was wondering why it was so easy to break your enchantments and I got around to thinking about your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Mars asked his eye brows knitting together and turned to face me. His eyes were in flames to this new piece of information.

Lyra rolled her eyes angrily. She didn't look so pleased that Mars was more concerned about my love life then her freedom.

"Her boyfriend is a dog, Mars, don't act so surprised," Lyra said harshly. She turned back her attention to me. "I figured out why you decided to run when Avery came after you when we first arrived. And why your magic isn't as strong. Or why your dog can transform when ever he wants, along with the rest of his pack. Half of your magic is keeping them at bay, isn't it?"

"What does it matter where my magic goes?" I asked. "I can do with it what I want."

"Well, that's great," she said. "Just wait until who ever is going around attacking us and you'll be the second they capture. Let's go, Mars."

Mars got up and Lyra walked to the door. I hurried in front of them to prevent them from leaving. Lyra stepped ready for a fight.

"You can't leave," I said in a hurry. "You guys are in danger."

"Us? In danger?" Lyra scoffed. I could see the worry in her eyes. No matter if my sister acted as brave as she thought she was, I could read her like a book and she was scared.

"Don't you see it? How can you be so blind sister? Who ever it is they are after you, Mattea and Mars! When Vin and Knox return they can protect you," I said.

Lyra walked past me and muttered, "I can look after myself." I flinched. Those were the same words I had used on Brady just a few minutes ago. She rushed out of the apartment and down the hall. Mars intended to follow. I grabbed his arm. He avoided seeing my face.

"Brother," I said quietly.

"I will still watch over you, little sister," he muttered and walked past me. I hesitated before following them. I rushed down the stairs to see Lyra and Brady arguing. He had her by her arm not letting her go. Mars was there in an instant. His eyes were wild with anger at this stranger harassing his sister. He swung Brady around.

"Mars, no!" I shouted. Brady let Lyra go.

At the last second Mars turned to look at me. I stepped forward. "Don't hurt him, he's my friend." Mars threw Brady's arm away from him. Mars looked angry and clenched his fists.

"Well, sissy," Lyra said with a wide smile. "It's been fun but I have other matters to attend to." She was gone in a blur.

Once Lyra left, Mars' face softened and he didn't see to me eye to eye.

"Mars, stay," I said softly. "I've forgiven you. We used to get along so well. "

"That doesn't excuse the horrible things I've done," he said. "Lyra needs me to protect her. You have excellent protection here. Y-you know ho to find me." With that said, he disappeared after my sister. They were gone.

* * *

A/N: Helllooo once again my dear readers! I hope this is a lengthy chapter for you all. Doing my best to update regularly! Any ideas with what's going to happen? Hope you're excited for my next chapter!(: Read&Review!


	12. Among the Betrayed

When Brady and I returned back to the house, Kurt, Tessa and Owen were awake by now. Owen hurried over and hugged me. I hugged him back. I felt terrible for not letting him come along. I knew he meant well.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at him. "I should have let you come with." He tucked in my hair to the back of my ear and leaned in to kiss me. I knew I was forgiven.

"Just tell me what happened," Owen said. The guys sat down for breakfast as Tessa made pancakes for everyone. I sat down at the table to explain what happened at the apartment.

"Aren't Vin and Knox back yet?" Kurt asked after I finished.

I shook my head. "They said they'd only be gone for about two weeks or so."

"So, all of you are in danger?" Tessa asked taking a seat beside Kurt. She grabbed two fluffy pancakes. I shrugged. Owen took my hand in comfort. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled weakly at him.

After breakfast, Brady went to visit his family, Kurt went to work and Tessa went to hang with friends. So, it was just Owen and I. He watched TV as I cleaned the kitchen. I washed the dishes deep in thought.

I didn't want to drag Owen or the others into my problems. I was supposed to be protecting them not the other way around. I was putting them in danger if I stayed any longer with them. Maybe I should go join Knox and Vin in trying to find Mattea. Even if I really didn't want her found. I finished cleaning the dishes and I dried off my hands on my jeans.

And then my thoughts revolved back to Mars. He still refused to talk to me. He was too ashamed to even show me his face. He made his choice long ago, no matter how much I dislike it I have to respect it. And I really disliked it.

A long pair of arms wound around my hips and I could feel the heat of a body behind me. I sighed heavily.

"You're doing chores by hand," Owen said kissing me on the cheek. "You must be worried. Talk to me."

"I'm okay," I lied.

"For some one who's lived hundreds of years, you aren't a very good liar," Owen said.

"It's Mars," I said. I looked up at him and he nodded thoughtfully. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the living room so we could talk on the couch. He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat for a while. It was like a drum in my ears. I sat up to look at him.

"You don't have to talk about it," Owen told me. "I know it makes you sad when you talk about your brother."

I widened my eyes. "No, I want to tell you about it. I would want you to know."

"Alright, I'm listening." Owen took my hands.

"Mars is a good brother, I love him very much. But he was always undecided, never staying on one side. Sometimes he would be with Mattea and Lyra for a while and then he'd come with the rest of us. But he and I were always close. Even when he joined Mattea, he still watched over me."

"Sounds like he loves you too," Owen said.

I gave a nod. "I ran into him once, much before your time in the 1906 in Denver. I was happy to see him. I hadn't seen him since Lyra killed Jonathon. And we got around to talking and catching up. He told me he had gotten into a horrid fight with Mattea and he was ready to come to our side for good."

"Was he?"

"I wanted to believe it, I truly did but he helped Lyra kill Johnathon. I was still grieving, still heartbroken. We spent about three years traveling around the globe. And I was happy, I hadn't seen much of my siblings and I had missed their company. I missed someone like me."

"Once word got out to Lyra and Mattea that Mars was changing sides they came after us. They found us and they told me things about Mars I never wanted to know. H-he's the one that killed Jonathon, not Lyra. He was the one that burned down the village. He did some awful stuff before not just to me but to Jonah and Vin as well."

"He lied and betrayed you," Owen said softly wrapping his arms around me.

"He's betrayed all of us," I said sadly. "He's afraid living a normal life in between the people will tare us all apart."

"But it won't. Will it?" Owen asked wiping my tears from my cheeks.

"Not unless we kill each other first," I muttered.

* * *

A/N: Hey all my wonderful readers! This was more of a filler chapter. Sorry! I hope you still enjoyed it! Review me your thoughts! :]


	13. The Hunter

About five days later, Vin and Knox returned from their search. Usually, they had sent me a Mist message. Essentially, it was a transparent powder. You cup your hand around it and speak into it clearly, mutter the incantation and blow it away. We immortals have been using it for centuries. It was the only way of communicating without getting caught. But once they returned, they decided to call me. It scared the hell out of me.

Owen, Kurt, Brady, Tessa and I were watching a movie comfortably on the couch. Owen had his arm around me and I was curled next to him. Tessa sat next to me leaning on the arm with her legs on my lap. Kurt sat in front of Tessa on the ground grabbing hand fulls of salty buttery popcorn. Brady was standing behind Owen and I with his arms crossed.

We were watching some scary movie that Tessa was dying to see. I didn't like scary movies, not because they weren't terrifying but once you live through a few wars, travel to third world countries or have an eternal battle with your own family stuff like that just doesn't phase me. Plus, I'm sitting with three werewolves. What's there to fear?

My phone rang in my pocket and I jumped. Next thing I know the fuse blew and the TV in front of us shattered. Tessa yelped out. Owen shielded me from the glass and Kurt did the same for Tessa. Once electricity sparks stopped flying, they all looked at me.

"And you said you weren't scared," Brady said to me.

"Someone answer that damn phone!" Tessa said.

I hopped to my feet and hurried over to my room I answered my phone just as I closed the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ariah, it's me," came Vin's voice. "Knox and I are back. We have a few things to tell you from our journey. Can you come over?"

Owen came in and shut the door. He sat down on the bed and waited for me to finish my conversation. I smiled at him apologetically and the lights turned back on.

"Yeah, I'll be there right away," I said.

"Oh and bring your boyfriend too," Vin said.

"I will, bye," I said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Owen asked.

"Vin, he wants us to go see him, he's back," I said. Owen gave a nod and got up. We walked out of the room that we shared and everyone else was still in the living room. I glanced at the broken TV and it sprang to life and all of it's inner part went soaring into place until it was completely fixed.

"We're going out for a while," Owen said grabbing his leather jacket.

"More immortals roll into town?"Kurt asked.

Owen and I got in his Jeep and he drove us to my apartment. I saw the lights were on up stairs. It made my heart jump for joy. My brothers were home. I jumped out of the car and ran over to the apartment. I found Vin and Knox sitting on the couch drinking a few beers. I ran into Vin's arms. He hugged me back.

"What no love for your favorite brother?" Knox joked. I smiled and went to hug him too. They were home and safe. Most importantly away from what ever was out there trying to attack us. I heard Owen come inside.

"Hey, wolf boy," Knox said happily. "Grab yourself a beer."

I snorted. "Glad to see you too, brother."

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Owen said declining my brother's offer. Knox shrugged and went to the kitchen. Owen and I took a seat.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked. "Did you find anything? What about Jonah? What about Aro?"

"They're both fine," Vin said. "We went around searching for Mattea. Asked around, went to check all her favorite places, you know the works."

"And?" I asked.

"We came across some vampires," Knox said. "The ones that attacked you a year or so back. They work for Mattea. She likes making friends as you know. Who ever attempted to kill Mattea killed other vampires. Mind you vampires are tricky creatures and he killed them, like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"We questioned them and they talked about some kind of Hunter that's out there," Vin said.

"And that's what you think is after us and took Mattea?" I asked. "Who is he? Or she?"

Both my brothers shrugged.

"It sounds like some bad ass, probably just another vampire or something," Owen said beside me.

"And that's why we've called you here," Knox said. "Ask around. Have your pack ask around about some dude that calls themselves the Hunter."

Owen gave a nod. "I can do that," he said.

"So, we don't know much from this so called Hunter?" I asked.

"One, this wack job is after us," Vin said. "What else do we need to know."

Knox agreed. I looked up at Owen. He was already looking down at me. I searched his eyes for an answer. He nodded too agreeing with my brothers. I looked back at them and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hiiii to all in the world of Fanfction! I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writting it. Keep reading on to see what happens next and leave me a review! Much appreciated. :]


	14. No Take Backs

My brothers came up with a plan for the family. Well, the family that was willing to cooperate. First off, was telling Jonah and Aro so they knew what was going on. Vin had left to go find Aro and Jonah. That's as far as Knox and Vin had told me. I waited for further instructions.

Knox stayed at the apartment while I stayed with Owen at the wolf house. I love my brother and I wanted to be with him at all costs with a maniac out there but he insisted I stay with the werewolves. Owen liked having me over a lot too. It gave him a sense of tranquility knowing where I was.

A few days after Vin left, I looked through my ancient book of spells. I did that a lot lately. I looked at my book as if to find an answer to all my problems. I flipped through the pages as I sat curled up in a recliner in the living room. The door opened and Tessa and Brady came in with groceries.

"Hey, Ari. What you up to?" Tessa asked.

"Um, not much, just doing a bit of light reading," I said closing the book and setting it on the coffee table.

"That's a light reading?" Brady asked raising an eyebrow. Tessa nudged him and they set down the bags on the counter. Brady went back out for the rest of the groceries as Tessa put the things away. I got up and helped her.

"So, we have something to tell you," Brady said coming in and took a seat.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's kind of important," Kurt said coming into the kitchen as well. What could they possibly want to tell me about? I didn't get involved much with werewolf problems. To have them three corner me in the kitchen was not a good sign, this was serious.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the counter. "You stumped me, what is it?"

"The four of us have talked it over and we think it's better if you reverse the containment charm," Kurt said.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" I asked gazing at Tessa then at Brady then to Kurt quizzically.

"Owen told us that the charm causes you to be at half your strength," Tessa said.

"And we know this Hunter guy is bad news," Brady said. "You need all your strength to fight off this dude. We can deal with transforming once a month."

"No," I said right away. "This was my gift to all of you for being such loyal friends."

"We've talked it over and if you're not willing to reverse the charm, we will find someone who can," Kurt said. I narrowed my eyes at them. Were they trying to say what I think they were? I wouldn't let anyone reverse it. The wolves were much useful with the containment charm.

"You mean Knox?" I asked uncrossing my arms. "My charm, my choice."

Tessa stepped forward with concern in her eyes. "Listen, Ari, we know things are going to change for you with this dude out there and we need you at full strength to fight off this guy. And, we'll be holding you back from your fight. It's our way of helping you."

My heart broke at her words. I was touched they were thinking of me instead of their needs. They were willing to go through a painful transformation just so I could be at full strength. I scratched my head unsure.

"I don't know," I said. "I wouldn't feel comfortable taking the charm away from you."

The door opened and Owen came in. He was all sweaty from work and he looked exhausted. He threw his keys and wallet on to the couch. He glanced at us and seemed to know what was happening. He walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Owen asked us eying each of us and pecked my cheek. "Well? You guys are having a meeting with out me?" He put an arm casually around my shoulders.

"They want me to reverse the containment charm," I said. "I can't do that, I won't."

I saw a quick panicked look in his eyes before he sighed. He leaned on the counter afraid to contradict me. I glared at him challengingly.

"Ariah, we want you to have a chance fighting off this Hunter guy and that's the only way we can be of help to you," Owen said carefully choosing his words wisely so I wouldn't be angry. I glared up at him and he looked sad.

"No," I said firmly. I grabbed his arm and unwound it from my shoulders. I dashed out of the house and tore off into the night. As I ran, I could feel heavy droplet of water hit my forehead. It felt oddly refreshing and soothing. Somehow I know it would help me clear my thoughts. I got to the end of the street when I felt the familiar sensation when ever he was near.

"You have no chance of changing my mind," I said.

"Ariah, please, hear me out," Owen said.

Before he could say another word, I leaped into the air and landed on top of a roof gently. I looked of my shoulder and saw Owen still at the corner. I leaped from roof to roof and soon Owen was after me. I lead him back to my apartment. A flash of lightning cut the air and thunder clapped. I could feel the energy from the lightning in my veins, it was breath taking how powerful thunderstorms could be to a witch.

"Ariah, stop! Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"Stop coming after me," I said landing on a bank's roof top. By now it was closed and the rain was causing a black out. My hair was soaked and my clothes were moist in cold water. Owen was no better. He had managed to grab a sweater on his way out and his hood was keeping his face relatively dry. He jumped over to the building I was standing on.

"I'll always come after you," he said and took a step toward me.

"Owen-" I said trying to argue.

"Listen to me, I want you to be able to protect yourself because I know I won't always be there to protect you. And maybe I won't be able to protect you from this Hunter dude. You're an immortal, you have a better chance of beating him then any werewolf," he said taking a step forward lowering his hood. He touched my right cheek tenderly. I sighed irritably. "I'd feel much better if I knew you were at full strength. Please, at least think about it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Let us talk to my brothers," I suggested.

He gave me a hopeful smile and leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. I pulled away as another jolt of power surged through me as lightning and thunder rang out simultaneously. I grabbed his hand. We entwined our fingers and leaped down from the building.

* * *

A/N: Welp, here's one more chapter for your enjoyment! Read & Review :]


	15. Part Two of the Plan

Owen and I hurried over to my brothers in the apartment. Knox was there using Vin's laptop. He seemed quite bored. He was happy to see us and have some company over. He shut the laptop when he saw us.

"Ariah, wolf boy!" he said happily.

"Hey, so, Vin isn't back yet?" I asked straining my hair in the sink. I muttered a simple air spell and my clothes were warm and dry in a matter of seconds. I touched Owen's hand and the same effect happened to him. He smiled down at me in thanks.

"He should be back tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," Knox said.

"We have a slight dilemma," I said. "I was hoping you could settle it."

"Lemme guess, she didn't want to reverse the charm on you and the others?" Knox asked Owen. I narrowed my eyes at my brother and then up to Owen. He had his arms around me as I sat on his lap. His hands were gently on my stomach. He had spoken to Knox about this without any word to me. I felt a little betrayed.

"Yeah," Owen said ignoring my angry glare.

"Well, I told you," Knox said taking a seat in front of us on the love seat. "And I'm not going to go against her wishes. But I do have to talk to you two about something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've spoken to Aro these past couple days," Knox said. "And we have come to the conclusion that we must go travel to find out more about the Hunter and be kept safe."

"But-," I started looking up at Owen once more. My anger for Owen had evaporated at the thought of leaving him behind. "I don't want to leave Owen." He tightened his grip on me and looked worried.

"Let me finish," Knox said interrupting me. "He was on your side about the containment charm. He prefers that you keep it intact, never know when it may come in handy. Boyfriend is allowed to accompany you for protection purposes, of course."

I felt Owen loosen his grip on me.

"What about my friends?" Owen asked Knox.

"Aro would like to ask for their assistance," Knox said. "While we go in search for my sister and the Hunter we would like for your friends to go on a few scouting missions if that's alright with you?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, they're at your disposal."

"Wonderful!" Knox said rising to his feet. "Aro will be most pleased. I trust you know what to do, sister? You were always excellent at avoiding trouble. I will leave in 48 hours after you leave so I have time to give the wolves their assignments. You know how to find me, I trust?"

I nodded. I got off Owen's lap and he stood up too. I hugged my brother and he whispered a blessing in my ear and I did the same. I knew I wasn't going to see him for a while. Knox and Owen shook hands and we left the apartment.

"So, where do we go from here?" Owen muttered as we stepped out into the night. The rain had stopped but I could feel the moisture in the air. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"He gave me my assignment," I said. "We must leave."

He looked down at me knitting his eyebrows in confusion. He saw that I was serious and his gazed dropped.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the short chapter but no worries I will make up for it in later chapters. Any idea with what Ariah's assignment is? Or any other predictions? Let me know! Read & review! :]


	16. Choices & Promises

Owen and I returned to the house to explain to the wolves what would happening. And they seemed to understand. It's Owen who seemed to e a little worried. I was almost regretting taking him along. He didn't seem ready to leave his pack behind. And I knew why. Once a pack forms, they become your family and the members become quite attached. I didn't want to tare them apart. I felt guilty doing this to them.

I sat on the bed later on that night. I decided to pack everything necessary for our travel. Most of it was clothes, I shoved in a sleeping bag just in case things didn't go as I have planned. I threw smaller items like a tooth brush, comb, brush, a flash light, batteries and other things. I shook it and I could hear ruffling in the bag. The last thing I put in was my wallet, some other important papers and my book of spells.

Owen entered our room and shut the door behind him. I could see the living room lights were off so the others must have drifted off to bed. He came onto the bed laying down beside me. I got up and put my pale yellow bag near the door. I grabbed his blue bag and packed.

"I thought you packed my backpack already?" he asked.

"I packed the bigger things in there already," I corrected.

"How'd everything fit?" Owen asked.

"Enlarging charm," I said.

He gave a nod and watched me pack his bag. I left out a set of clothes for him on the dresser and another set for me. I set his teal colored bag beside mine and climbed into bed. I noticed he was still watching me. I sighed and looked down at him.

"Okay, I know for a fact that I am not that interesting to watch," I said.

He smiled and said, "You don't know how wrong you are." He sat up, held my face in my hands and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"If you don't want to leave your pack, I understand, you can stay," I said. "We can catch up later."

He kissed once more to silence me. He pulled away briefly. "I don't want to leave them, but I don't want to leave you more. They'll be okay with out me. But I won't be okay with out you, understand?"

I nodded my eyes still gazing into his. We kissed once more before settling down into bed. Owen and I lay facing each other in the dark. I could still make out his features of his head, his shoulder and down his side. I stroked his cheek. He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"I love you, Ariah," he muttered. I could feel a familiar sense of power when I felt Owen's affection for me. I felt stronger and my blood boiled with power. I stayed quiet for a while letting the power simmer and die away into the rest of my body.

"I love you too," I said and shut my eyes.

* * *

The next day I woke up real early so we could leave. I let Owen sleep for a few more minutes. I showered quickly and got dressed. When I was back in my room, Owen was already awake but hadn't gotten up yet.

"This is too early in the morning," he groaned. "Especially for the summer."

I smiled and sat down beside him. "I guess I'll just have to go with out you."

"Haha," he said sarcastically. He sat up and kissed me just as how he kissed me last night. I giggled and got up. I went to go make breakfast for everyone. As I make the bacon, Kurt came out rubbing his sleepy eyes. That werewolf can smell food miles away.

"Good morning," I said as plates of food flew over to the table with a wave of my hand. Plates full of pancakes, eggs, french toast, bacon, hash browns and empty glasses flew over.

"Morning," he said taking a seat. "Sleep well?"

I shrugged."Kind of."

"What kept you awake?" he asked serving himself to pancakes, bacon, hash brown and french toast. He looked up at me curiously.

"Guilt," I said.

"Of what? You leaving?" he asked amused. "You think we can't take care of ourselves? I'm hurt, deeply hurt."

"This isn't a joke," I hissed. "The Hunter will come after you. You have to be careful and watch over the others."

"I'll always watch over them," Kurt said. "You just watch over Owen." He was serious now.

"Deal," I said with a nod as Brady and Tessa came in. Tessa's purple hair was in a messy bun and Brady looked well rested. Their eyes popped when they saw all the food I had cooked up.

"Whoa!" Tessa said an evil glint in her eye. She sat down by Kurt and immediately began to pile food on her plate. Both guys chuckled. If there was one thing werewolves were good at was eating. All of them had a superb appetite. Every meal was like a feast.

Owen came out of the room with a black flannel shirt, jeans and some sneakers. He rolled up his sleeves and came over to us. He smiled weakly at me as he put his hands on Tessa's shoulders.

"You need to bring Ari back soon so she can cook for us some more," she said looking up at Owen. The guys and I laughed. Innocence is always so heart breaking. She wasn't taking this seriously yet but she'd figure it out soon enough.

"Will do," Owen promised her.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" I asked him anxiously.

"Yeah, in a bit," he said. He took a seat with Brady and they all began talking. Reminders, promises, contact information and so on. I felt a lump in my throat but listened to them talk. I handed Owen a plate.

After they were done, Owen and I grabbed our backpacks. I shouldered my bag and he did the same. Kurt, Brady and Tessa gathered around. Tessa hugged me first. She held me tight.

"Bring Owen back," she muttered softly. "And watch yourself, wolf girl."

"Keep those two immature dogs on a short leash," I said. We both chuckled and she let me go. She wiped her eyes with her hand. Brady took me in his arms and lifted me off the ground briefly.

"Kick some Hunter ass if he shows his sorry face," he told me.

"Likewise," I said with a smile.

Kurt was more hesitant to bid me farewell. He stepped forward and we shook hands.

"Come back soon," he told me.

I gave a nod.

Owen and I stepped out of the house together. He looked a bit sad with every step we took away from the house. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and a smile rose in his lips.

"We'll be back, I promise," I said and we kept on walking. He nodded in agreement trying to believe me. I did not blame him if he didn't, I was trying to talk myself into believing it as well. I had to believe everything would turn out okay, for everyone's sake.

* * *

A/N: Hello my wonderful Fanfiction world. Here's a longer chapter! Any ideas what Knox sent Ariah to do or where she and Owen are going? Will they return to the pack? Keep reading to find out! Read & review loves! Weeeeee! :]


	17. The Entrance

Owen and I walked quickly to the corner of the street. I glanced over my shoulder to see if we were being followed. We came to a stop and I looked around. He waited for me to say what was our next move.

"Well?" he asked.

"Follow me," I said letting go of his hand. I readjusted my bag on my shoulders and took off. My surroundings blurred as I ran past and Owen caught up sprinting next to me. I could feel my competitive instinct kick in and I tore off faster.

Owen caught up with a small smirk on his lips. He thought he could out run me. I pushed myself harder to get ahead of him. I came to a stop and my feet burned with the friction and dust flew. I stopped in front of the old grounds that was once my home.

Then I was tackled down to the ground. It was Owen and he was laughing. I laughed too. He was out of breath and kissed my lips. He helped me to my feet.

"Cheater," he said still laughing.

"How was I cheating?" I asked.

"You never told me the finish line."

Owen caught on right away where we were and looked around.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. "Isn't this place booby trapped or something by that vampire your sister was hanging out with?"

"Doubt it," I said. "She has her freedom. She got what she wanted, she's moved on."

"Then why are we here?" he asked me.

"It's our way of travel," I said walking past him and further into the grounds. The sun was just rising and I could feel it's warmth on my skin. Owen trailed after me. The old house had a cellar built back when the house was made. I found the rusted metal doors that lead to it.

He looked at me curiously as I stepped aside for him to open it. He grabbed a door and yanked it open with ease. I entered and he followed me in. I snapped my fingers and a small fire appeared above my palm. The place illuminated.

"Was this always here?" Owen asked.

"Yes," I said. "When my home was here there was a large tree here. Father carved out a side of the trunk and into the ground, he used it as a hiding spot." I grabbed an old lantern and the fire jumped into it. I handed it to Owen for him to hold.

"And this is how we're traveling?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at me still waiting. This place was no longer the dirt and lumber cave my father made but a tiny little cellar. I ran my hand against the wall trying to find the soft spot. This place had known magic. I could feel it just through touch.

"Aha!" I exclaimed happily stopping at a narrow space between a book shelf and a broken table.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"It's an entrance," I said.

"To what?"

I on top of the broken table were some broken kitchen utensils and old china. I picked up a rusty knife.

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" Owen asked alarmed rushing forward and grabbed my hand. I could see the dim light showing me he was not up for what ever I was about to do.

"The entrance needs payment," I said. "It needs blood."

"Well, use mine," he insisted.

I shook my head seriously. "It needs witch blood."

He didn't look happy but he let go of my arm and stepped back. I made a decent size cut on my forearm and smeared my blood on the wall. My arm stung a little as I pulled away. My blood on the wall disappeared and nothing happened for a second. The wall crumbled and the narrow space opened revealing a pathway.

"Come, before it closes," I said squeezing my way into the dark tunnel and Owen followed with the lantern.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for this small pitiful chapter, I promise you its not a filler! I still hope youre enjoying this story. Any predictions? Where has Ariah and Owe landed? What's waiting for them on the other side? Read to find outtt! :D Read & Review! :]


	18. The Tunnels

I grabbed the torch that was to my left and it lit up automatically. The door behind us crumpled back into a close.

"How's your arm?" Owen asked taking my arm and turning it to see.

My arm had a long thin scab. It was healing itself. He looked relieved and slipped his hand in mine. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The tunnels," I said. "Come on." We walked together in silence for a few minutes. The hard dirt walls were cracked and I could see water oozing out of them. Under my feet I could feel pebbles and gravel. Owen looked amazed with this place.

"You made this?" he asked me.

"Oh, no," I said. "Jonah, built this during the Civil War. We use it to get around or make quick get aways. Some of the older parts that were his prototype are now used as your modern day subway."

He gave a nod. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Maine," I simply said. "This is the fastest way there."

"You know, I've decided to just go with the flow and stop asking questions," Owen said. I laughed out loud and my laughed bounced off the walls and returned back to me in an echo. I pecked his cheek and we continued walking.

"So, have you ever used this tunnel before?" Owen asked me lacing his fingers in with mine.

"Once," I said thoughtfully. "I escaped from a vampire in 1802. He had this strange fixation on me so I slipped away and he never found me."

"Well, I'm glad," he chuckled.

"This used to be part of the Underground Railroad," I told him. "Not literally underground, of course, but many slaves used it to go up North. Harriet Tubman was one of the few mortals who could trace our magic, most likely that's how she used it to make so many trips from the South to the North."

"Whoa, that's amazing," he said with a smile.

I came to a stop and in front in the middle of the path. Owen stopped too and we turned to the wall and three more tunnels appeared. We took the one on the right and continued walking.

"How long are we going to keep walking?" Owen asked me.

"A few more minutes," I replied. I touched the earth walls feeling for the exit. We walked a few more miles in just a few minutes. Sometimes I'd stop to make sure I hadn't missed it. Time and speed were not in sync with the world out side the tunnels. I had only hoped we hadn't wasted much time.

I hurried my pace and I felt the exit to my destination. I stopped walking. I turned to Owen and gave him my torch to hold. I muttered an old curse and a thin cut went down my fore arm just as it had done twenty minutes ago with the knife. I quickly smeared it on the earth and I stepped back.

The earth crumbled to the ground forming a much bigger arch way for us to go through. No light shined to where ever it is that we landed but I knew it was the right place. I stepped into the seemingly familiar place and Owen followed just as the earth reformed itself and the seal to the tunnels was shut. The fire showed that we were in a basement.

Furniture was covered by sheets and many crates were piled in a corner. With the thick layer of dust on the sheets, I had come to the conclusion that no one had set foot in this place. It was just as I left it.

"Blow out the fire," I told Owen he did and the lights switched on. It blinded me slightly. The windows were dark indicating to me that it was night time.

"Where are we?" Owen asked. He set down the large blown out torch on a crate. I headed toward the stairs.

"I hope you didn't think that the apartment above the store was mine," I said. "This is my home."

* * *

A/N: So sorry for another short chapter lol. Hopefully I make up for it in the next few chapters! Any ideas why Ariah took Owen to her home? Why are they there? Read & Review! :]


	19. The House by the Ocean

"Come on, I want to show you this place," I said. I grasped his hand and we hurried up the stairs. The place was still dark but the lights turned on as we got to the interior of the house. There was a large living room with furniture covered in sheets just like the basement. The living room lead into a big kitchen and the other side was the dinning area.

Owen looked around fascinated at my home. I doubt he's even seen an old home like mine before.

"This place is kind of out of date don't you think?" he asked me.

"A little?" I laughed. "I can't even remember the last time I had stopped by this place." We went up the stairs to the bedrooms. I really hadn't been here for a while. I saw old portraits of myself in those big dresses that I used to wear.

Owen came to a stop in front of a large portrait. I was almost a whole new person compared to back then. I looked sophisticated and much like a proper lady. I had a satin blue ball gown and my hair was wavy flowing down my shoulder. I hadn't dressed like that in a while. In the portrait, I wasn't alone I had my brothers Knox, Vin and Mars surrounding me. They were all in military uniform, they were on the Union side during the Civil War.

"Whoa, you look gorgeous," Owen muttered still gazing at the painting. "You dress like that for Halloween?"

"My God no. Those terrible dresses were hard to breath in and hard to run in," I said. "Only good for impressing. Too bad you weren't from the 1860's."

We walked down the hall to the master bedroom. The double doors opened to a wonderfully elegant room with old dressers and a massive bed. There were two other doors, one lead to the bathroom and another lead to the balcony. We went outside into the cool night air.

I could hear the waves hitting against solid rock down below. I breathed in the salt water that surrendered my home. I felt relief at the familiarity of everything around me. I knew this place was well hidden from Mattea and Lyra.

I felt his arms wrap around me and gazed out into the Atlantic as well. My home was on the brink of Child Cove. Funny name right? Well, it's named after me. Sailors and ships always passed through here and they always spotted a little girl on the balcony, waiting and disappearing at times. For that reason no one came around here. It was very peaceful and I could tell Owen liked it. I could feel his breath near my neck. I giggled and he nuzzled me affectionately.

"It's really nice here," Owen said. "I'm glad you brought me along."

"Well, you didn't make it easy for me," I laughed. I turned to look at him. I could see the love in his eyes for me. If I could have died, his eyes would be the cause of my death and I would have died happy.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply. I couldn't help but smile at his genuine affection for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away to look down at me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You wanna go back inside?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. He held my face in his hands and we kissed once more.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping and it seemed rather warm. I felt the fluffy pillow under my head. I moved it around to find a cool spot. I couldn't feel Owen's presence near me. I sat up still covered by sheets on the bed. I scanned the room frantically. He didn't seem to be in the master bedroom.

"Owen," I called out.

"Out here," I heard him say from the balcony. I found his bag beside me and I pulled it toward me. I fished out a cotton shirt of his and pulled it over my head. I hopped out of bed and I went to greet him. I found him staring out into the ocean.

He turned to look at me and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me forward. We kissed. He pulled away.

"I love you," he muttered searching my eyes after what happened last night.

"I love you too," I said with out hesitation and I saw relief in his eyes and he smiled. I smiled too and pecked his lips.

"Just don't let Mars find out," I teased. "He'll show you how a vasectomy was given back in the day."

He furred his eyes brows at me in total seriousness and worry. "That's not funny, Ariah," he said.

I laughed. "No but you're facial expression was priceless."

He chuckled and shook his head at me. So my humor wasn't up to date but I was trying and I managed to make him smile. That was something, I can never actually make him laugh because he never understands my jokes. He let me go and I went back into the room.

I grabbed my own yellow bag from under the bed and fished out some clothes for me to wear. I pulled out some jeans, a gray t-shirt, a purple sweater and sneakers. I changed into them as Owen came into the room as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We do need food in the house," I said pulling the sweater over my head.

"Want me to come with?" Owen asked.

"I'll be back soon," I promised, kissed his lips and hurried out of the room.

I rushed out of the house before he could even catch up to me. I stopped to look back at the house by the ocean. It was my home and I needed to get information on my own with out involving people I care about. I hurried off to the closest town I could find.

* * *

A/N: Helloooo my wonderful readers. Here's another wonderful chapter for you to read and enjoy. Any ideas as to where Ariah is going? Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts as to predictions, criticism, and anything that is on your mind as you read this! Id love the feed back. :]


	20. Witch Store

The nearest town was a place called Blackwell. Creepy place for such a small boring town. Inhabitants? Six hundred seventy nine. It had a Wal-Mart, a Burger King, some taco place, a Chinese place, a grocery store, one small department store, a furniture store, a clinic, a vintage store and a pharmacy. Oh and not to mention the three schools here.

I stepped into the vintage store and the door closed behind me. The tinted windows made the place a slight darker then it should have been. The front counter was absent and I found that rather strange. Who would just have their store so loosely monitored.

I looked at one of the racks and waited patiently. I looked at the many strange bracelets and wondered what they were for.

"I thought I sensed you, child," came familiar voice from behind the counter. She had appeared from a beaded door way I recognized the woman right away. She had dark braid running down her back and dark orbs for eyes. She was short and her skin was wrinkled and I could see creases around her eyes. Her skin was far darker than mine like warm chocolate.

I smiled and ran over to hug my old friend. She hugged me too.

"I am not that easily noticeable, am I?" I asked.

"My child, you radiate power," she said. "What brings you all the way over here?"

"I need your assistance, Ara."

"Come, child, through the back there," she pointed passed the beaded arch way. I nodded and walked passed her. She hurried over to flip the sign to closed and hurried on over. She had a small table with two chairs. I took a seat and she did the same.

"I don't have much time so I will be brief," I said. "My sister Mattea she's been captured and Mars and Lyra have been attacked. We believe it's someone who calls themselves the Hunter. Sound familiar?"

Ara looked at me sternly. It looked like she couldn't believe with what I just asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I had no other choice and we are clueless. Please you have been a dear friend to me," I pleaded.

She grabbed my hand sympathetically as she used to. Ara was my nanny back in the early 1700's in New York. She was from our family lineage of witches, a descendant from Aro. She wasn't as powerful as I but a witch just the same. She had managed to slow down her aging process just like werewolves.

"There is such thing as a Hunter," Ara finally said. "He hunts down almost every kind of magical creature. No one has been able to stop him."

"But do you know who he is? Or what he may look like? Is he a vampire?" I asked in a rush.

"I cannot say, nothing is known about the Hunter only that he is not merciful and his ways of torture make you beg for death," Ara said.

I stood to leave. "I will return, please, find information. We need it very much."

She gave a nod and stood too. I hugged my old friend and left her store. I snagged the groceries quickly. I raced back home before Owen could suspect what I was doing. I went into the house and shut the door behind me. He appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi, how'd it go?" he asked me coming forward. He took the bags from my hands.

"It was fine," I said. "Was in and out of stores before they even knew I was in them."

He grinned and we set the groceries away. My appliances where sort of out of date. I guess I'd have to get new ones soon. I'd order some new ones in tonight to have delivered the next morning. I uncovered the sheets to reveal sofas and a couches. I didn't even have a television in the house. This place needs an update.

"I feel like I'm a Twilight Zone," Owen said sitting on the sofa.

"I lived through it," I chuckled. "I guess I could get some new stuff, paint the place and what not."

"And I'll help," he said happily. I took a seat on his lap and we kissed briefly.

* * *

A/N: Alright, all. Here's chapter 20. Sorry for jumping around the length of the chapters. Do you think Ara is going to be able to help Ariah to find info on the Hunter? Welp, wait for the next chapter to find out. Read & review. :]


	21. Problems for Everyone

Owen and I made quick updates to the house. With a werewolf and an immortal witch, it was fast and easy. I kept my room the same. There was this part of me that kind of missed the previous era when I lived here. I knew Owen liked the changes. He was back in his era, his comfort zone.

I hadn't gone back to Ara to see if she had any answers for me. It would make Owen suspicious if I left. I'd have to sneak out some how. Soon, I didn't have to worry. My cover would be blown.

Owen and I had planned a movie night. This time since I couldn't take him out on a date like before, he managed to snag a few movies from back home. I popped the disc into the DVD player and went to sit by Owen. I cuddled up onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

We got about half way through the movie when a Mist soared into the room. I hopped off his lap and stood as the Mist came to float in front of me. I felt Owen's hand on m back threatening to rise. The Mist evaporated and the familiar voice of my brother boomed inside the house.

"Vin has been captured. Hurry with any new information. I will be there 72 hours only if you do not respond to this message. I will make alteration to the containment charm once you get this. Stay hidden and watch yourself."

"Was that Knox?" Owen asked me sounding really surprised.

I nodded. Next thing I know I have this horrible feeling inside me like something was being torn away from my insides. I gasped and hunched over in pain. Something was happening.

"Ariah, what's wrong?" Owen asked shooting up and trying to face me.

"I don't know," I said taking in sharp breaths. I felt something being torn out of me and I screamed. I tried to fight back to what ever was messing with me. I felt Owen's hand on my back and the other on my arm.

I felt another pang and I screamed. I fought back trying to tare what ever was inside me. I could feel it channeling my magic. Knox! It has to be him. He said he was going to change the charm. I wasn't about to let him.

"Stop it!" I hissed. Another jab went through my body signaling me a 'no' from his part. Before I knew it, I could feel myself loose consciousness and my legs failed me.

I woke up in the comfort of my bed. My head felt light and so did my body for some strange reason. I was no longer in pain. I sat up and grabbed my head. My anger flared, Knox won. Just wait until I saw him again.

Owen came inside from the balcony and noticed I was awake. He rushed over and we hugged. He held me tight and rubbing my back.

"You okay? I was so worried," he said looking me dead in the eye. "You were knocked for two days."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"What happened to you?"

"Knox, h-he split up the containment charm."

"Is that possible?"

"I guess so. I felt him take away two parts from the charms. He took Kurt's and Brady's part."

"Why'd he do it?"

"So, I'd slightly have more power. That stupid idiot! He's weakened himself! I told him not to do it."

"He said something about new information," Owen began.

"Owen, we didn't come to hide here," I said cautiously. "I came to find more information about the Hunter. None the less, I haven't been able to gain anything new."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped angrily. "Why'd you lead me to believe everything was okay?"

"It's my problem!" I shot right back.

"Will you quit saying that? Listen, Ariah, this isn't just your problem anymore, it's mine too. It's Tessa's and Kurt's and Brady's. Yes, this Hunter guy is after you and your family but we choose to help! I need you to let me know what's happening so I can help you. I can only help you if you let me. I won't let this Hunter guy come after you and I don't need your permission to protect regardless of whose problem it is," Owen said. He held our eye contact for a second and I gazed down at my hands on my lap.

"I don't want to worry you," I said softly. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"That's the least of my worries," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked back up at him and he kissed my lips. "So, are we going to get some info on this guy or what?" I smiled too and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Here you go my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed this little 'you're not in this alone' moment with Owen and Ariah. Hopefully he's opened her eyes a little. Any ideas about this so called Hunter? Read & review loves! :]


	22. Part Three of the Plan

Owen and I headed back into town to go find Ara. She was sitting on a rocking chair outside her store fumbling over some kind of needles and thread. She saw me approach and smiled. She stood and greeted me with a tight hug.

She saw Owen and she smiled. She patted my hand.

"Is he yours, child?" Ara asked.

"Yes," I said.

"He's got a kind heart," she told me. "And means well. Bound with a terrible curse but very fortunate to have you." I smiled as she described him perfectly.

"We came to ask if you have any new information about the Hunter," I said. "We're in a hurry. He got Vin too."

"You're in luck, child, I do have news for you," she said. "Quickly, come inside."

We followed her inside her store. I heard a faint click and I could tell she had locked the door.

"One of my great-great-great-grandchildren has a very loose connection to the Hunter," she said. "You find him and you have a lead to the Hunter."

"Where is your grandchild?" I asked.

"Down south, in Georgia," Ara said. "He will be tricky to find but I know you can find him. Go now and search for your answers, child."

I smiled at the kind woman. "You always looked out for me," I said. "I will return to you soon enough."

She nodded and I heard the faint click of the door unlocking. Owen and I returned home. I hurried up stairs to my room. I dived for my bag on my bed and unzipped it. I thrust my arm into the bag looking for a particular object. I pulled out a flask.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked.

"I have to send a message to Knox," I said. "He needs to know that we won't be here, that we'll be on the move and I'll send more information when I can."

He gave a nod. I pored some powder into my hands, muttered the incantation and spoke into my hands. I walked on over to the balcony and blew the powder out of my hands. It soared out into the open. We grabbed our bags and rushed down to the basement.

"The sooner we find him the better," I told Owen as I cut my arm once more. I put the blood on the entrance and the arch way appeared. We stepped through and I rushed forward. Owen followed quickly. A flame appeared above my palm.

"Do you know where to find her grandchild?" Owen asked.

"We've met on several occasions, yes," I said. "But for some reason, I have a feeling he knows we're looking for him."

We walked a little further and five tunnels appeared for us to choose. I picked the fourth one and we rushed on. I decided to take a short cut so it wouldn't take long for us to arrive. I stopped and put a hand on the dirt wall. On my first try I found the exit. I threw the fire away onto the ground and ran a finger down my arm. I wiped my arm and the earth slid to the side for us to enter.

Before I could realize where we had landed, I could feel the aiming of guns at us. A light flashed and I was blinded. I raised my hands in surrender and Owen did the same. I turned to see where we had landed. It was from the side of a hill. Apparently, they had been waiting for us.

"I thought I told you that you are no longer welcome here," said a familiar voice.

"Marcus, it's me," I said. "It's me, it's Ariah."

A mixed young man of African and Caucasian only a few years older then I stepped forward with a rifle in his hands. I grinned when I saw his familiar black curls and dark eyes. His face was kind but I could feel him trying to intimidate me.

"How do I know it's you?" Marcus asked.

"Your father and mother met through my account and you and I went to your school dance-"

"Okay, okay. I'll take your word for it," he said hastily lowering his gun. He told the others to do the same and they backed off. Then it was just Owen, Marcus and I. He came forward to hug me.

"I can't believe you remember that," he chuckled.

"I have to have some leverage over you," I said with a smile. I returned to Owen's side. "Marcus, this is my boyfriend Owen. Owen meet Jonah's descendant." Both of them shook hands.

"Got yourself a werewolf, huh? Always loyal," Marcus said with a smile. "Come over to my place. We can talk in comfort there."

He lead us away from the hill and into his cottage of a home. A woman I assumed was his wife sat at the table with two kids, one of them was a boy about six years old and another was a three year old girl. I wonder if she knew about Marcus. She smiled at us kindly and went into the kitchen to bring us something for supper.

"So, what can I do for you?" Marcus asked.

"We spoke to Ara," I said. "We need to know how you can locate or communicate with the Hunter."

He narrowed his eyes at us hesitated before speaking. "The Hunter?" he asked slowly as if he had heard it for the first time.

"Tell us what you know," Owen said speaking up.

"I can't say," Marcus said quietly.

"So you know who he is?" I asked. He gave a nod. I grabbed his hand. "Then show me." He snatched his hand back.

"I can't she'll kill me," Marcus said. "And my wife and my kids."

"She?" Owen and I asked shocked.

"Yeah, the Hunter is a woman, I thought you knew that," Marcus said looking from Owen to me. Genuinely he looked surprised but first and fore most concerned.

* * *

A/N: Whoooooa, who saw that coming? Oh wait I did lol. ^_^ (Sorry Im just being a dork) So the Huntress is a woman? Any ideas with who it may be? Well wait to see and find out who this mystery Huntress is! Read & Review! :]


	23. The Suspect

"A woman?" I repeated. "Who is she?"

"Please, I can't say," Marcus said. "She threatened me with my family. All I can tell you is she's after you and your family."

"Then what are we going to do?" Owen asked me.

"Both of you keep running, keep hiding," Marcus said. "I'll never tell her you came to see me. Just go and never come back. Warn your siblings."

I glanced at Marcus uneasily. I knew he was afraid and no matter how much I pleaded with him he would not reveal to me the identity of the Huntress. It took a large amount from my self control from strangling an answer out of him. I glanced over at Owen impatiently. I could see his dark eyes thinking hard and some where else besides this room.

"You can't give me a clue, at least?" I asked.

"She's no stranger to you, Ariah," he said choosing his words carefully to not give much away. "Promise you'll be careful."

I gave a nod and go to my feet. Owen and Marcus did the same. He walked us over to his door. I opened the door into the night. I could hear all sorts of animals such as crickets, flies and owls. Owen and I walked outside.

"Really, be careful, okay?" Marcus said once more. "You'll protect her?" He turned to look at Owen.

"We got each other's backs," Owen said. I hugged Marcus and Owen and I retreated off into the night and back to where some men hung out by the hill. They noticed us very little and we got back to the entrance to the tunnels. I quickly cut my arm and spread it on the dew covered grass.

The tunnel opened itself up and we hurried in. I ran forward and Owen followed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Owen asked me as we ran side by side.

"I have to get the word out, come up with a plan with my brothers," I said coming to a stop. I reached into my bag and quickly pulled out the flask from earlier. I poured a good amount of powder in my hands muttered into it rapidly and blew it out of my hands.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Owen asked.

"In here," I said sliding down the dirt wall to take a seat. Owen did the same and took my hand in his. I smiled up at him sheepishly.

We waited a few minutes until I heard foot steps coming toward us and I looked up. It was Knox and Tessa. We stood up to greet them. I hugged my brother and then my friend. They both seemed well and unharmed.

"Well, this will be an interesting reunion," Knox said happily. I smiled at my brother's optimism and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Don't start the party without us," came a familiar voice. We turned to see my second oldest brother Jonah. He had the other two werewolves with him. I hadn't seen Jonah in a long time but he was exactly just as I remember him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled a kindness no brother of mine had. He was slightly taller than Knox.

"Is Mars and Aro coming?" I wondered.

Knox shook his head. "No, they're on their own assignment." My heart lifted. Mars was on our side again. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"Alright, so we're all here and accounted for," Kurt said. "What's up, Ari?"

"I talked to Marcus," I said. "The Hunter we've been looking for is actually a Huntress and she knows who we are. That's all he could tell me."

"Wait, it's a girl?" Brady asked shocked.

"And someone we know?" Knox questioned calmly. I saw his eyes go into deep thought. "But who can it be?"

"I have one guess to who it may be," Jonah said crossing his arms. "Who regretted their choice into making us immortal?" My heart broke at his words. I knew who he was talking about and I would not believe it.

"No," Knox said firmly. "I would rather die then believe it was her."

"I wish it weren't so but what other lead do we have?" Jonah asked angrily.

Owen looked down at me questioningly. He was wondering what my brothers were arguing about. I motioned him to come closer and he did.

"Our mother," I muttered in his ear. His eye brows knit together in confusion and worry. My brothers argued maliciously if it was our mother or not. I hated that Jonah would doubt our own mother. She would never want us hurt.

"It can't be," Knox refused. "Mother would want us unharmed and safe. She gave us life and she gave another after what happened to Mylo."

"And then she regretted turning us immortal!"

"Mother is dead. We all saw Mattea kill her."

"Mother was the original witch!" Jonah scoffed. "Her own magic wasn't going to kill her. Her body is reserved."

I couldn't take the arguing. I stepped in between them. "Peace, brothers, debating if it was our mother or not will solve nothing," I said. "We must come up with a plan."

"Our sister is right," Jonah said. "Ariah, Tessa and Owen go search for my mother's tomb. Make sure she has not moved and still in her slumber. Knox, Brady, Kurt and I will come up with a trap for the Huntress."

* * *

A/N: Alright so the Originals think it's Mama Witch. Anyone think it really is her or perhaps someone else? Well you'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter. Read & review my wonderful readers! :]


	24. The Tomb

We all nodded in agreement. Owen and Tessa followed me away from the others. I heard Tessa and Owen exchange new information. They were glad to be together again, I could sense it.

"So, how was it on your end?" Tessa asked linking her arm to mine.

"Fine, pretty relaxing," I said. "What about you guys?"

"Knox had us busy tracking down Vin and your sister," Tessa reported. "Oh did you hear? Lyra got attacked again and this time there was damage."

"Damage?" I asked.

"She came back all banged up and last time I saw her she was trying to heal herself," Tessa explained. "This Huntress is bad. Where are we going anyway?"

"Our mother was put in a tomb once Mattea killed her in Bulgaria, if she truly is the culprit for all these attacks I will find an empty tomb."

"Why Bulgaria?" Owen asked.

"My family goes back to Bulgaria through my paternal side since the Ottoman empire and beyond that. My father buried her there," I said. We continued walking. I knew this walk would be slightly longer because we'd have to walk right under the ocean. I quicken my pace and they did as well. I could hear water from up above.

"How much farther?" Tessa asked me.

"Just a bit farther," I said. "We just have to make our way through Europe."

We came to a stop and two different openings appeared. One going up and another going down. Owen and Tessa looked at me for guidance. I pointed to the one heading up. Tessa climbed up with great agility and was swallowed by the darkness.

"Come on," Owen said crouching down beside me so I could climb onto his back. "Hang tight."

I tightened my grip around his middle with my feet and locked my wrists around his neck. Then he took off like a light. We raced after Tessa in the dark tunnel. I could hear his breathing. I tried not to laugh as I could feel the great gust of wind through my hair behind me.

We came to a stop. I let him go with one hand to make a small fire appear to illuminate us. Tessa was right beside us. Owen let me down slowly. I walked forward to the dirt wall. I felt the wall for a weak spot.

"I hope you both have a strong desire to swim," I told them. "We'll be surfacing in the Black Sea."

"Why can't we land somewhere dry to land in?" Owen asked.

"Because my mother's tomb is in a cave near the sea," I said. I mattered a spell and my arm leaked out blood. I placed my hand gently on the rock and it crumbled open and water started leaking in. It got up to my hips quickly. The door completely opened and I was under water in a few seconds. The three of us started swimming Normally, so much pressure would kill a person but not for an immortal and two werewolves.

In a matter of minutes we hit the surface and I heard Owen and Tessa spluttering for air. Cliffs were beside the water and I could see multiple caves.

"Ariah, you okay?" Owen asked swimming over to me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said. "The cave it's up there." I pointed to a small cave with boulders around it almost leaving no room for an entrance.

"How are we getting all the way up there?" Tessa asked.

"Don't move," I said. I muttered another incantation and the three of us slowly lifted out of the water. We soared over to the cliff. Once Tessa got hold of the wet rock she started climbing. Owen did the same and I continued soaring up to the top where the boulders lay. Owen and Tessa quickly arrived.

Tessa quickly slipped in through the small hole in between two boulders. Then I slipped through. We waited for Owen.

"I'm too big," he called in. "I can't get through."

"Just wait out here," I shouted. "We'll be back soon."

Inside the cave was a small path and on either side was pools of water. Tessa followed along and another flame flickered onto my palm. Our steps echoed off the stone walls. Up ahead, I could feel the radiation of my mother's presence. A large stone coffin was at the end of the path.

"Whoa, I can feel her power," Tessa said.

"Well, she is the original witch," I said with a shrug. We got closer to the tomb and it was sealed with a large stone lid. I tried shoving it aside and a powerful jolt went up my hand. I snatched it back.

"You okay?" Tessa asked me concerned.

"Yeah, there's some kind of an enchantment preventing me from removing it," I said shaking my arm. "It won't allow me to touch it."

"Let me try," Tessa said stepping forward. She put her hands on the lid and pushed. She gasped at how heavy it was. She stopped a few seconds later and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Okay, so now what?"

"I don't know," I said slowly. I touched the lid once more and I felt the terrible shock. I snatched my hand back. "Give me a moment." I hovered my hands over the lid and muttered a few spells. I felt nothing under my fingers.

"Can't you just check if she's in there?" Tessa asked me. I gave a nod and concentrated harder on the lid. What ever was protecting my mother's body was very powerful.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses as to mother witch being in there or not? Is she really the Huntress? Welp, my wonderful readers you're just going to have to read on for the next chapter to find out! Read and review my dears! :]


	25. The Huntress

I kept on muttering the spell over and over again. I lowered my hands and my hands went right through the lid and from the inside out I took out the lid. I threw it a side and it made a loud bang sound. Tessa jumped. Dust and dirt flew and I couldn't look into the coffin clearly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

It started to clear up and I could see again. I peered into the coffin. And there she was. My mother was laying on her stone bed. My mother herself was turned into a gray stone. Her hands were on her stomach and a silver cross was right in her heart. Just as we left her.

"Your mom isn't the Huntress," Tessa said slowly. She glanced at me curiously. My mind started racing. If my mother was here who was the Huntress? Now that we know for sure my mother is not the culprit for any of the attacks, who could it be?

I had a sharp pain in my heart. I screamed and fell to my knees my hands over my heart. It jabbed me a couple more times.

"Ariah, what is it?" Tessa asked worried bending down beside me. The sharp pains disappeared but I was still in need of some air.

"It was a warning," I said taking in fresh gulps of air. "Jonah and Knox, they're in trouble! We have t get out of here, now!"

I turned and we ran away going down the path to the boulders. I could hear Owen calling out to us. I came to a stop and and Tessa did too.

"Owen, what's wrong?" I asked letting Tessa go in first.

"There was a Mist message, it couldn't go through into the cave because of some magical barriers," he said.

"What'd it say?"

"The others are under attack," he told me. Owen helped me slip out of the hole. I felt a sharp pain at my heart again but this time I could control it. Something was terribly wrong with my brothers. They wouldn't be sending me all these SOS signals.

"We need to get back quickly," I said. I shrugged the soggy bag off my shoulders and reached into it for my book of spells. I flipped through it quickly looking for the transporter spell. I found it and read it quickly. My heart sank. I didn't have anything that belonged to my brothers.

"Do you guys have anything that belongs to Brady or Kurt?" I asked.

Owen and Tessa looked at each other. Owen shook his head. Tessa turned to me.

"Um, this shirt is Brady's shirt," she told. Owen shot his pack member a glare but she ignored him. "He's probably with the others."

"Good, that's what I need, tare a piece of the shirt," I said in a hurried voice. She did so with out asking any questions. She gave me a piece of the sleeve and I held it in one hand as the other carried the book.

I started the incantation silently. The piece of fabric erupted into flames and flew out of my hands like a light and in a few seconds it was back. It exploded and it opened a vague image of where Brady was. The three of us gasped. Brady, Kurt and Knox were all on the floor knocked out.

"Come on," I said throwing my book back in my bag, quickly shouldering and jumped into the direction of the image. Owen and Tessa followed. We flew into it and soon we were hurtling toward them at full speed. I heard Tessa scream.

I grabbed Tessa and Owen's arms as we kept on falling. We were getting closer and closer and we were about to land. I pulled them closer toward me and we hit the floor of the convenience store under the apartment. I saw Jonah battling it out with a hooded figure some ways away.

"The Huntress," Owen said beside me. The fall didn't seem to knock him out but it sure did to Tessa. She was bleeding a little but she was healing herself. I got up but almost couldn't do it. That spell nearly wiped me out. I wasn't going to be able to fight the Huntress.

The Huntress drove a a wooden stake into Jonah's heart and muttered an incantation. I screamed and tears ran down my cheeks. Owen held me down. I caught a vision of who was under the cloak from Jonah. That's the last message he managed to send me.

"Jonah!" I screamed. I slipped out of Owen's grip and raced forward. The Huntress raised a hand and I hit the wall behind me.

"Well, well Ariah, you sure can be a little fire ball when you want to," came a familiar gleeful voice. "Who knew you had it in you?"

I released myself from her grip and flew at her tackling her to the ground and knocking down shelves on our way down. Another blast and I was on the ceiling.

Owen was next to tackle her and she lost focus enough for me to release myself. I pushed her back with force.

"You need to get them un-staked," I told Owen nodding over to Jonah and the others.

"I think not," said the Huntress. Owen was off his feet away from me.

"It's only you and me now, sister," she said pulling down her hood and I could see Mattea's face in the dimly lit store. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick and I'll kill of your horrid dog too."

She stepped forward and I did the same. I saw energy gather in her hands and she sent a fiery purple beam at me. I counter acted and instead it came out a bright orange string. It collided and gold sparks flew all over the place once they connected. It was rebounding every where and Owen covered his head with his hands only a few feet away.

I heard Mattea laugh. "You do not have enough power to fight me," she said with joy. I concentrated some more and pushed back on her purple energy. Mattea let her energy go and shouted a curse and fire erupted from her hands. Next thing I know a large fire dog about seven feet tall charges at me. My eyes widened. I held it back with a powerful containment spell. It barked and snapped it jaws at me only a few feet away. I could feel the blaze.

I yelled out a charm and I heard a fire hydrant explode outside. The water raced forward and I sprayed it with force. That just made it even angrier. With another large amount of water I wrap it around my sister and try drowning her in it. I saw her struggling to get out.

"Ariah," Owen said coming forward.

"Get back!" I yelled.

"Let me help!" he yelled out to me and kept coming forward.

"Stay back!" I screamed looking over my shoulder and he flew back behind the counter. I see Mattea yell in the water. Next thing I know she's free of the water and her flaming canine is gone. A strong like hurricane wind is pushing me back. I hold up my hands a shield quickly form protecting me.

I mumbled a spell furiously trying my best to stay concentrated. She's doing the same, firing curses at me. I could feel her anger radiate and she yelled out once more. All the glass shatters in the store and aimed it right at me. I quickly switched to another spell and every piece of glass was shimmered into nothing and returned to her.

"Very well sister, now let's get to the most important things," she said.

"Very well," I said.

"Ariah!" Owen yelled out. I glanced over at him quickly. He had managed to pull out a stake out of Knox's heart and threw it over to me. Next thing I know, Aro appears just as we did and takes the stake and races over to stab Mattea. The glass stops flying.

"Not today," she cackled and disappeared. Aro did the same and they were back once more. Owen quickly held her down and Aro drove the wooden stake into her heart and whispered the ancient curse quickly. Mattea screamed and her body went limp. We did it. We finally got her.

I was breathing heavily. I put my hands on my knees trying to breath. Owen and Aro came over to me.

"You did well until I arrived," Aro said touching my shoulder. I looked up at him and then at Owen.

"Only with the right motivation," I said with a slight smile. Owen smiled widely and Aro smiled too. I finally let myself go knowing that everything was okay and it all went dark. And Owen caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What are your thoughts? Welp, read and review my lovely readerssss. :] Annd wait for my next chapter.


	26. Recovery

I can never truly die. Mother made it so. But once you feel like you want to die and you know you can't, it's one of the most awful things in the world. That's how I felt with this battle with my older sister. I was drained, I was almost willing to believe that I had no magic in me.

I could feel myself in a deep sleep attempting to recover and recharge. The more I slept the better I was feeling. I didn't even consider the time I spent sleeping.

One afternoon my eyes fluttered open and I was disoriented for a little while. Then I realized where I was in Owen's bed in the werewolf house. I didn't hear any sounds so I figured I was alone.

Then I heard it, some one was outside in the living room. They abruptly put down what ever they had and rushed into the room. It was Owen. His face broke into a relieved grin and he was on the bed next to me holding me tight.

"They told me you were healing yourself," he said pulling away to look at me. He held my face in his hands and studied me carefully. "I'm so happy you're awake now." He smiled and I did too. He kissed me deeply for a seconds and pulled away. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I could eat a whole buffet," I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He got up.

"Alright, stay put," he said leaving the room. I noticed I was in different clothes. I couldn't even remember being brought here. I must have been unconscious or something. I wasn't complaining. A few minutes later Owen returned with a tray of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. He set it down in front of me.

"My brothers?" I asked. "How are my brothers? And everyone else."

"Calm down," he said soothingly. "Everyone's okay. Well, once everyone got all de-cursed and de-staked." I gave a nod relieved. I ate quietly for a few minutes.

"I felt it all you know," he finally said. "Every blow you felt, I felt it too. Not to your extent but just the same."

"The link," I said thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry, Owen, I never thought that would happen."

"Don't apologize," he said quickly. "I want to know when you'll be in some bad ass battle like that again."

I smiled a little and kissed his lips. I heard a door open.

"Hello!" I heard Tessa call out. The door shut.

"In here," Owen called out to her. In a matter of seconds she came into the room. She grinned when she saw me awake and ran forward to hug me.

"We were all so worried about you," she said. "I'm so mad I didn't get to see you fight. I heard you kicked total original ass!"

"Original?" I asked confused knitting my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, you know," she said as if it were obvious. "Your mom was the original witch and you just so happen to be her kids so I figured you guys are originals too."

"Ariah, is definitely an original," Owen said with a smile and grabbed my hand. I smiled too. Original is something unique, something unheard of. I was not the only one turned into an immortal witch. I was not an Original. They were the true Originals. They were all unique especially Owen. He was just himself and nothing more. Same goes for Tessa and Brady and Kurt. They're the Originals.

* * *

The two men walked down the street together on a rainy night. Both were drenched but the water didn't seem to bother them. Shops were just closing and people were getting ready to leave for home. Most of them were in hurry to not get wet by the heavy rain. Nobody seemed to notice the two men walking except for a young girl tailing them.

She made no noise as she followed Her hazel eyes were kept especially on those two. As long as she was in hearing distance, to hear what they were saying. Her long straight brown hair flew behind as she walked quickly to catch up. Her boots were relatively dry as she splashed through puddles. Her black leather jacket dripped water onto her jeans and purple t-shirt.

"Owen notified me Ariah has awaken," Jonah told his brother.

"Yes, I am aware," Aro said. "Kurt told me this morning. You should have seen her, brother. Ariah, regardless of her condition, fought admirably."

"I can imagine," Jonah said. "I am very proud of her." He paused before changing the subject to a different matter. "So, Lyra escaped?"

"She did," Aro said with a nod.

"What about Mars?"

"Went into hiding, he's afraid of facing Lyra."

Jonah chuckled at his younger brother's cowardice. "So, are you going to tell me where you hid Mattea or not?"

"Patience, brother," Aro said gesturing to a local coffee shop. Jonah nodded and they entered. They sat down at a booth and a waitress came by to take their order.

"You alone cannot be secret keeper," Jonah said. "What if something were to happen to you?"

"I assure you this place is secure."

"I do not doubt it."

The girl who had been following the two brothers stood across the street from the coffee shop. She had a clear view of them and saw as the waitress bought back two mugs of steaming coffee. She saw their lips move and could make out each word that came out of their mouth. To be secure of their words, she listens intently.

She could hear the voices around her and the people that walked by. She concentrated harder just in time to hear the location of where Aro was keeping his younger sister Mattea. The girl's lips twitch into a evil smirk and her eyes sparkled with the knowledge. She gazed over to the men she was following. Her smile grew a little bigger and a devious plan to liberate Mattea was forming.

* * *

A/N: Annnd that's that! Im so excited to finish the story! I had such a great time writing this. I left it with a cliff hanger because when I was done I was debating if I should make a sequel! And to who ever is interested there will be a sequel. Im currently working on it right now. Its called Infinite but it probably wont be put up anytime soon.

Besides the sequel I will also be making a spin off of the two stories. I havent yet started it but I already have loads of ideas for it.

If you all enjoyed this, please leave me a review on your thoughts on the story. Was it good? Was it bad? Where do I need improvement? Anything. And check out my other stories on Fanfiction, Id really appreciate it! :]

I will be uploading another story so look out for that. Im not sure of the title yet but keep checking my page for it!

Thank you all for reading! 3

Alexx'Doee :]


End file.
